Remnant's Batman Rebirth
by York Lane
Summary: Rewrite of Remnant's Batman. With the Huntsmen and Huntresses dealing primarily with large threats of the Grimm and the White Fang nobody has time to worry as civilians are harmed on the street, but one man Remnant's Batman
1. Chapter 1

**Ok as stated I'm restarting this so I'm going to redo this like rebirth, I love rebirth so much, I maybe following some of the rebirth story but I'm going to try my best to keep this on plot.**

 **Also you know all the stuff going on with the watchmen… just calling it, Batman Vs. either Nite owl or Rorschach, that would be awesome.**

 **Also I'm going to make Ruby one very (I feel) underrated villain, if you can guess who then I will mention your name in the next chapter I do, one hint, she looks like Ruby (or at least I think)**

 **Also I'm just going to start this from when he gets back to Remnant.**

Chapter 1

Jaune stumbled out of the portal Batmite had made (yes in this fanfic its going to be Batmite who took Jaune to be trained by Bruce) Jaune looked around, he was in Vale.

He was glad that he remembered most of Remnant, though he would have to do some serious research, to catch up after all his time away, to the looks of things he'd probably have to push his family away as he took up his duties as Batman.

Jaune had a checklist of objectives:

\- form a company – this would allow him many resources and money to use, just like how Bruce did.

\- find a base of operation.

\- develop necessarily needed equipment.

\- get into a huntsman school only to fail in it – this way nobody would suspect it was him, he planned to do embarrassingly bad and get expelled.

Jaune had an idea how to get papers to get into a huntsman school, he'd probably

Luckily he already had a batsuit and several gadgets provided to him by Bruce, he also had a sword his grandfather had given to him before passing away, Batmite had also probided him with 10,000 lien so that should hold him up for a while.

He needed to make his debuted as Batman quickly, he knew just how bad Vale was, he'd seen it when his sister was murdered, originally he had eight sisters but then the eldest Margret had been killed, in an alleyway.

When he told Bruce this, Bruce told him the same had happened to him, only his parents, Bruce told him that they were alike, they both looked into the abyss, the ugliness of the world that it never wanted to show, it was the choice now, to look into it or look away from it.

Jaune had swore to look straight into it like Bruce and he had seen a lot more clearly, he had seen just how filthy and corrupt Vale was, true it was beautiful during the day, but at night the city showed its true face.

The huntsmen allowed themsevle to think they were in a time of peace so they had an excuse not to protect the people, originally Jaune did want to be a huntsman to protect the people originally but then he saw how the huntsmen and huntresses just turned a blind eye he needed to be more, he needed to find a symbol, Batmite had taken him to Batman to show him how to become that symbol.

Hiring a room in a hotel, Jaune would stay there for now, he quickly settled in and took out his batsuit, he'd have to wait and he'd really need to make a great debut to show who he is.

He took out his laptop and quickly linked in to the vast amount of networks, searching everything he found a vast number of problems.

''guess I'm pulling an all nighter'' he grumbled.

The police were obviously on the mobs payroll, there was no other explanation for the vast amount of human and fanus trafficking along with child slavery, there were also many women kidnapped and several robberies, Jaune looked out of his window to see that the sun had went down, looking over to his batsuit he grinned he had work tonight.

-LINE BREAK-

That night a gang hung inside a warehouse, this was there hangout, it still had shipping crates, but they were all empty, in a large cage that was originally used to transport animals was a group of kids, the kids were crying and huddling together, one little girl with blond hair was hugging her older brother, as he glared at them.

''Well boy's deals in we sell these little bastards and get rich'' announced the boss, the thugs chuckled and patted one another on the back, but then the lights went out.

''what's that?'' asked one of them.

''how am I suppose to know?'' replied another of the thugs.

''police?'' asked one of them.

''nah can't be'' said another.

''eh go check it out'' said the boss

a group of five went to check it out, armed with handguns and flashlights, the group of five split into groups of two and one went by himself, the first group of two went to the left and the second went to the right the one on his own went to the center.

The first group then heard something a cracking sound, they quickly ran towards the sound, they found nothing, but something was sticking out of the floor, they pointed there flashlights on the thing, they walked towards it, one of the, put down there handgun to pick it up.

It looked like some kind of metal Bat that was sculpted into some kind of throwing knife.

''What the heck is this?'' asked one of the thugs steering at the metal, his partner dropped his gun and steered up ''what's wrong?'' he looked up too and dropped his gun, a dark shadow with red wings, hung from the ceiling.

The shadow descended and attacked, the two thugs screamed, there screams echoing around the warehouse, the other thugs gulped, they had started to sweat, hearing those screams had given them the shivers.

One of the thugs saw a passing shadow and shot at it, gulping as he missed and the others followed through with the shots, some of them just deciding 'screw this' and running away, he shadow swooped in picking them off, one by one.

One of the last who had spread out was sweating so much now, he gulped as he just fired his gun all around him, until he was out of bullets ''w-w- WHERE ARE YOU!'' he screamed.

''I'm hear'' whispered a voice behind him.

The Thug jumped in fear as the shadow quickly incompasiated him, the group who had stayed behind ran in on the boss's orders and the dark figure jumped down and started to fight all of them and he was actually winning very quickly, he quickly beat all of them and then grappled back up to the darkness, the boss who was still at the top of the steers, loading up his shotgun, the kids were scared too hearing the screams, was what was coming for those men coming from them too?

The boss gulped hastily loading his gun ''oh god w-what are you? What are you?'' the boss panicked.

The shadow dropped down on top of the boss tackling him to the ground, the shadow then turned the man over and grabbed his collar causing the boss to gasp and look in horror at his attacker.

This wasn't any kind of man it was some kind of- of- OF DEMON- the figure was about 6'1ft, this figure was covered completely in black, the black parts of his body was covered in gunmetal grey armor, as well as gunmetal grey armored boots, his eyes were completely red, he was wearing a gunmetal grey belt that looked to be some kind of utility belt, his head was covered by some kind of black armored material, with two pointy ears, was this some kind of Faunus?, the most prominent thing about this figure was that he had a bat symbol in the center of his chest (basically Batman Beyond)

''I'M BATMAN!''

Jaune took a moment to look at the absolute terror on the mans face before knocking him out with a single punch and cuffing him to a light post, he then went over to the cages that the children were in, the kids were quivering in fear.

''hey its ok'' he said getting on his knees ''look I just needed to scare all of them, I won't hurt any of you, your all scared I know that, I was scared too, but always remember this, it's ok to be scared everyone gets scared, but everyone can fight that fear, everyone gets the chance to be brave''

he heard a siren obviously from the police, he had given an anonymous tip an hour ago before going in, god the cops were sloppy, he knew most of them were on the mobs payroll but really, they were this sloppy.

He sighed ''I have to go now, the police will take care of you once they're hear'' he said before turning to grapple off into the night.

''wait!'' cried a boy ''who are you?''

''I'm Batman'' said Jaune, firing his grappling hook he soared off into the night, ready to preform his next stunt that he had managed to pull of by making a metal bat symbol and finding a working but abandoned skyling, he shone the bat symbol into the night sky, before running off to fight more crime.

 **So there done that's the first chapter, I hoped you liked it, I'm going to try and focus more on the story and more on the characters now rather than just do a guide line which is basically what I did.**

 **Also I hope you don't mind the Batman Beyond suit, I really enjoy that suit but I may change it later, but I really love Batman Beyond, though I like to think of it as it's own separate timeline.**

 **Also just a question you know in the cartoon it debuted in how the heck does the mask also cover like his mouth and that? How does it am I the only one who wonders this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaune smirked as he read over the reports, he was on every front page of every paper and he loved it, Lisa Lavender even did a part on him.

Currently he was watching the news, Lisa Lavander was currently doing a story on him:

 _''the streets of Vale, were swept of crime by a man who dressed like a bat, many have dubbed this man 'Batman' we go to the streets to see the peoples opinions'' stated Lisa._

 _''it's about high time those criminals get what's coming to them, if this Batman guy can stop them, well I'm with him'' said one guys._

 _''good the police are just getting sloppy, my Daughter was raped and killed last week, I'm with this guy, if I can help him I will, if I find this guy in a state I'll help him, I'm just glad someone's finally doing something'' said a man._

 _''I just wanted to thank him for saving my children'' said a woman._

 _''I want to thank him he saved me last night, Batman, if your seeing this then thank you'' cried one girl._

 _''go Batman'' said some kids who took there shirts off and drew bats on there chests and wrote on there foreheads 'go Batman go'_

Jaune was all in all glad the people were behind him and he done some overall good, he couldn't help but smile, soon the streets would be clear of the rapes and murders, he would clear this city of all its filth and grime and save it, he would, he was Batman and he would.

Jaune's expression then became a stone cold frown ''no can't let this get to my head'' said Jaune, he was right to stop himself thinking too highly of himself, he had went to sleep at 1:00am, it was the soonest time he could sleep, even then it was chaos, 15 store robberies, 5 illegal arms shipments, 6 murders which were being covered by the police, 9 rapes, 12 muggings, 8 store robberies and a hostage situation, he got it all done in a night, but he knew Bruce could do just as well if not better, he had to work all night and he was exhausted, originally he didn't plan on having a Robin but now he kind of felt like he needed one, Robin was what kept Batman stable on course, he needed one to do the same for him, but who?

Jaune decided to go for a walk to clear his head, seeing a newspaper titled _'two hero's in one day Batman and Superman'_ Jaune looked at the picture, it was a picture of a superman.

Jaune smirks ''heh figures I come in so does he'' smiled Jaune, he looked at the picture seeing it wasn't the typical superman, it looked a lot like his batsuit, it looked to be some kind of skinsuit, with the superman symbol on it, it still had the classic red and blue colors, like always no mask.

Jaune smiled at this, he'd possibly have to meet this Superman, he didn't know if he was like him or different.

Jaune was just walking down the street, when he saw a black Faunus wolf man who was thrown to the ground and getting beaten up on, Jaune quickly ran up.

''HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' he cried punching one of the guys, he then proceeded to overarm throw the other guy as he attacked him, he then dodged the knife swings the last one did and quickly grabbed the guys arm and broke it before pushing him away ''get lost!'' Jaune ordered, they seemed to quickly take his advice and run, before Jaune went to the Faunus.

''you ok?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah- yeah man that was incredible'' said the man.

''thanks'' said Jaune.

''I'm Lucas Wolf'' said the man.

''Jaune Arc'' said Jaune ''do you want me to take you home Lucas looks like they roughed you up pretty bad''

''Thank you Mr. Arc'' said Lucas as they continued to walk.

Eventually they got to where Lucas lived it looked to be an old broken down garage, Jaune pulled open the door and looked around at the mess, the only nice things and that was really stretching it were the mattress with a ratty blanket and the desk which had a ton of stuff on it.

''this is where you live?'' asked Jaune

''yes it is Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

Jaune let out a low whistle as he looked around his eyes falling on the desk then he saw something that surprised him, he picked it up and looked at it in interest.

''wait'' said Jaune picking it up ''is this a cable gun?''

''yeah a cable gun'' said Lucas ''made it from an old gun, some springs and some wires I had lying around, works too watch''

Lucas took the cable gun from Jaune and fired it, amazingly it did fire and it did wrap around and object and cling, Jaune then saw something on Lucas's desk that resembled goggles

''wait what are these?'' asked Jaune taking what looked to be goggles off the desk.

''oh this is a heat scanner I made hear let me show you'' said Lucas putting it on Jaune and turning it on.

To Jaune's amazement it worked in a way similar to his cowl and his 'Detective vision' ''you made these?'' he asked holding up the cable gun and the goggles.

''yeah I made it out of some old night vision goggles and some old wiring'' said Lucas.

Jaune looked at Lucas in amazement, Lucas might be his Lucias Fox if he played this right, he really wanted Lucas on his side and he was going to get him on his side.

''Lucas can you wait hear I've got something I think I should show you'' said Jaune.

''alright Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

Jaune ran out, he quickly got back to the place he was living at, he quickly got into his Batman gear and started to make his way to Lucas, going the typical Batman fashion, until finally he had made it to Lucas's, he dropped down and entered, Lucas who was working on something didn't see him entered and turned around saying ''oh Mr. Arc, I thought you were ditching-'' he stopped when he saw Jaune as Batman.

''B-Batman?!'' said Lucas in shock ''I-I haven't done anything''

''I know you haven't'' said Jaune in his distorted voice ''but I said I'd show you something''

''w-wait does that mean what I think it means?'' asked Lucas.

Jaune then took off his helmet cowl and smirked as he saw Lucas's flabbergasted face ''m-mr. Arc?'' asked Lucas looking at Jaune with a look of admiration and respect.

''hey Lucas, I'm Batman'' said Jaune.

''y-your Batman?'' asked Lucas.

''yeah I am'' said Jaune.

''why are you showing me this?'' asked Lucas.

''because I think you could help me Lucas'' said Jaune.

''how could I help you Mr. Arc?'' asked Lucas.

''what if I told you I was planning to make a company?'' asked Jaune.

''well you have the funding to start it, I think'' said Lucas.

''so think we can do it?'' asked Jaune.

''wait your actually going to start your own company?'' asked Lucas.

''yeah'' said Jaune.

''ok why?'' asked Lucas.

''Lucas the world of Remnant its full of too many bad businesses, the Schnee Dust company being a fine example, I think we can do better, I think maybe we can help people, people like you Lucas, we can make a good name for ourselves, for people, for Faunus and maybe this is the way we start'' stated Jaune.

''that's a good speech Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

''thanks, so you with me Lucas?'' asked Jaune.

''yes Mr. Arc, I do and I think we can do this Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

''ok I'm gonna also need your help with Batman Lucas'' said Jaune.

''your gonna be needing other gadgets right?'' asked Lucas ''I'd be happy to help you there, that sounds fun''

''alright'' said Jaune ''Lucas I need to leave go on patrol''

''eh don't worry about it mr. Arc you know where to find me'' said Lucas.

Jaune nodded and started to go out hearing Lucas call out ''good luck Mr. Arc'' as he headed off into the night.

 **Listen I know it seems kind of OOC for Batman to do this, but please remember this did kinda happen in 'Batman Begins' so sorry if it feels a bit rushed, but I kinda had too for this… anyways next guy I need to figure out how to do is Jaune's Alfred, because you can't have Batman without Alfred.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Jaune and Lucas had teamed up and there work had been fruitful, since going to the other world, Jaune had a lot of ideas on how to improve Remnant and he was glad Lucas could help him do it.

The small company they had started was so far it was just a small sale company, where they were trying to replicate things like solar power and wind power, but still it was going pretty well.

Currently he was out as Batman, he was on patrol, he had been stopping muggings, robberies and rapes and luckily it looked like his presence as Batman was already paying off and was starting to make an effect.

Soon he came across something what looked to be a bank robbery, where they were holding people at gun point, Jaune quickly leapt in dive tacking one of the thugs, he then threw his Batarangs knocking the guns out of the thugs hands, before he proceeded to take the thugs down, when he had finished he turned to the hostages.

''is everyone ok?'' he asked, everyone said yes or nodded.

''very impressive Batman'' said a voice.

Jaune froze then looked to the people ''go I've got this'' he said.

''thank you''

''thank you Batman''

''thanks''

Jaune turned to see another man; he seemed to be the ringleader of these people, this man was 7'0ft tall, he wore a black mask with two eye holes that were covered with red lenses, it had white marks on it, he was wearing a black leather vest that showed off his muscles or it would if not for the fact that he wore a long fur covered trench coat, he wore camouflage cargo pants and heavy boots.

''who are you?'' growled Jaune he felt like he already knew who this was.

''I am Bane'' growled the large man.

Jaune froze up for a little as he heard Bane, he knew of Bane from his time with Bruce, this was the villain that broke the Bat, but he quickly snapped into it, he had seen how Bane fought and he knew he could beat this Bane, to the looks of things he didn't have the Venom yet, so he could probably take him.

''just a question I've just shown up is the mask look really catching on that fast?'' asked Jaune.

''defeat me and I will allow you to remove it'' said Bane.

''I don't fight for sport Bane'' growled Jaune.

''well then, you can fight for- YOUR LIFE!'' roared Bane charging forwards.

Jaune quickly jumped over him and threw two batarangs hitting Bane in the back, Bane quickly turned around swinging at Jaune who ducked and struck Bane in the jaw, the big man stumbled back, but Bane quickly caught himself, Bane let out a growl, he then started to fight Jaune hand to hand, each of them matching each other perfectly, until they were locked Jaune gripped onto Banes right arm who was trying to choke him, Bane griping Jaune's left arm where he was trying to punch him.

''w-who are you?'' growled Jaune.

''not now, come on I know you can do better'' snarled Bane.

''oh yes your right'' said Jaune,

at that moment he let go of Banes right arm, taken by surprise Bane fell forwards only for Jaune to head-butt him with all his force, the force of this pushed Bane back and Jaune then proceeded to punch Bane in the jaw causing him to stumble back.

''impressive'' grinned Bane.

He charged forwards again and so did Jaune, but Bane quickly rolled out of the way as he heard sirens of police cars.

''well it seems this will have to be continued'' said Bane.

''your not going anywhere Bane'' growled Jaune.

''actually I am or are you willing to be captured with me?'' asked Bane.

''I won't let you go so easily Bane'' growled Jaune.

But then Bane dropped a gas canister and a large cloud of smoke came out of it giving Bane the distraction needed to get away, Jaune knew he had to get away too, so he quickly used the added distraction.

-LINE BREAK-

When Jaune met up with Lucas he took his frustration out by kicking one of the metal walls and crying out in anger.

''you did all you could Mr. Arc'' said Lucas

''no I didn't it wasn't good enough Lucas'' said Jaune ''Bane from what I know is a dangerous menace by letting him go I effectively may have doomed a lot of people, I held my own yes but that's not good enough''

''then use this'' said Lucas.

''what?'' asked Jaune.

''use this and make yourself better, use this as motivation'' said Lucas.

Jaune let out a sigh ''I guess your right, I'm sorry Lucas, I'm just so angry at myself''

''it's fine Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

''well listen Lucas I need to tell you something'' said Jaune.

''and that is?'' asked Lucas.

''I'm going to Beacon Lucas'' said Jaune.

''alright, I know you have a reason Mr. Arc can I ask the reason?'' asked Lucas.

''simple, with Batman out there people are gonna wonder who he is'' said Jaune.

''there are a lot of skilled huntsmen and huntresses that could play the part of batman'' said Lucas.

''I know, but I need to make sure nobody knows its me, so if I go to Beacon and make myself look so pathetically bad nobody will suspect it'' said Jaune.

''you are taking an awefully large risk Mr. arc'' said Lucas.

''it's a risk I'm going to have to be willing to take Lucas'' said Jaune.

''very well'' said Lucas ''I guess I'll have to trust you Mr. Arc''

-LINE BREAK-

a day later Jaune was all packed he had gotten fake transcripts from a street dealer and using these he would get in and convince everyone how worthless Jaune Arc was in a fight and how pathetic he was and then nobody would suspect him of being Batman.

Jaune took out a special pill that would make him throw up, it was one part of his attempt to make himself look as pathetic as possible, he quickly took it as they started to take off immediately.

He heard two girls laughing about him having to vomit and calling him 'vomit boy' all he could think was 'perfect its working'


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to ask before we start this chapter, am I the only one who wants to see the Chinese Batman Wang Baixi meet regular Batman Bruce Wayne? (have to say kinda disappointed he wasn't the kid being bullied in the first issue… ah well)**

 **I was skeptical at the 'New Super-Man' title at first but now I really enjoy it, it's not my favorite, but its really enjoyable I want all the Chinese counterparts to meet the regular version because of how cool it was when the two supermen met and I am kind of ashamed to admit this because its so obvious, but it took me a while to see that all the Chinese counterparts except superman's have the same initials as them.**

 **Currently I really like the run and I kinda want to see more of 'academy of the bat' because it kinda feels like something that would be in 'Batman incorporated'**

 **And one more thing I need to ask cause I just can't tell… is Wang fat or does he just have big muscles because it's drawn one way then another and I just can't tell I mean they say he's fat but… yeah just the way its drawn it makes him look like he just has big muscles sometimes.**

Chapter 4

Jaune quickly rushed to a bin to throw up, he was amazed at how well those pills worked, he knew he'd need to take a date with some proteins for throwing up especially in the manner he just did.

Jaune quickly pulled himself back together after that and got back into Batman mode 'Alright plans simple either A, mess up initiation or B, just look as worthless to this academy as possible so it would be a disgrace or something to have me, B is preferable it'll get longer results, but A is easier and as I know easier never gets good results'

Jaune quickly noticed an argument occurring between one Weiss Schnee, he had looked up all figures of major importance and Weiss Schnee had been one of them, along with her father, brother, mother and sister.

The other he didn't recognize, she was also female, she wore a red cloak and hood and was carrying some kind of box, which he assumed was her weapon, she was wearing a black blouse and skirt, with black boots, she had red on parts of these cloths but nothing fully red but the cloak.

Then a female Faunus approached, he could tell it was a Faunus from her bow twitching, but other than that he noted that she was very appealing to the eye, her gold eyes worked well with the purple eye shadow she used.

He noticed the Heiress storm off and the Faunus walk away before the girl collapsed into a heap on the floor seemingly depressed.

Jaune sighed 'Damn me and my bleeding heart, better not get too attached to me kid I ain't planning on staying long'

He went over and introduced himself and she did the same revealing herself to be Ruby Rose.

 **(ok were skipping hear because it basically plays out the same, so were just going to the ballroom scene ok)**

Jaune groaned as he put on the Onesie he got for this, was it embarrassing, defiantly, was it worth it to keep Batman's secret identity, defiantly, he just blocked everything out glad his work was paying off.

Once he laid down and was sure everyone was asleep he quickly took off the onesie as the basuit was underneath and quickly went to protect Vale for the night before coming back, nothing overall bad happened just a few robberies and muggings.

The next mourning he pretended to be painfully dull and was looking for the locker, he was glad so many people were thinking so little of him already and just because he wore a onesie, he actually couldn't wait to test his amazing acting skills.

However he noticed a conversation that was happening, Weiss Schnee was having a conversation with Pyrrha Nikos, he knew of her from the figures of importance, but he could see she was uncomfortable, he sighed and went to interfere, he was also going to try and start the flirting thing he planned with Weiss, it would help to make him look even more pathetic.

''you know what else is great? Me Jaune Arc'' said Jaune ''nice to meet you''

''you again?'' Weiss growled, one thing that was entertaining was getting under Weiss's skin.

''nice to meet you Jaune I'm pyrrha'' said Pyrrha.

''yeah, yeah'' said Jaune, he then proceeded to look like he was trying to flirt with Weiss, he enjoyed watching her squirm like this 'oh this is so fun' but Weiss eventually got frustrated.

''do you know who this is?'' asked Weiss.

''not in the slightest snow angel'' said Jaune grinning inside as he saw how much that name urked Weiss.

''this is Pyrrha'' said Weiss trying to be calm.

''hello again'' said Pyrrha, Jaune did like the fact she was perky it was nice, a nice change to his dark living.

''she graduated top of sanctum'' said Weiss.

''never heard of it'' said Jaune dully 'meh has nothing on the training Bruce put me through'

''She won the minstral tournament four years in a row, a new record!'' cried Weiss.

''Huh?'' said Jaune dully 'hmm interesting too bad I already knew it'

''shes on the front of every box of pumpkin petes!'' snapped Weiss.

'wow she really wants to push this dosen't she, might as well give her this one' thought Jaune before saying in a surprised tone ''that's you! Wow only cartoon characters and major athletes''

''yeah it was pretty cool sadly the cereals not good for you'' said Pyrrha .

Jaune noticed the under tone she gave 'what is she attracted to me now… no way she can't be' thought Jaune.

''so after hearing all this, do you really think your in any position to ask her to be on your team?'' asked Weiss snidely.

'wow you are such a snobbish bitch, I mean I met Luthor and he did this but at least he did it in a way that didn't come off as obnoxious' thought Jaune rolling his eyes, before replying with ''I guess not sorry''

''actually I think you'd be a great leader Jaune'' said Pyrrha quickly.

''don't encourage this behavior'' said Weiss equally as quickly.

He kept going with this until he was speared onto a locker, he smirked as he looked down, sounding in a mopey tone as Yang helped him up.

He grinned so far this was working perfectly, so sad he didn't realize that would end soon.

 **PLEASE READ BELLOW.**

 **Ok after this point were having a time jump, like pretty much initiation plays out the same and all but now instead of being pathetic by accident he's trying to be awful, that's all, so yeah were going into 'Jaunedice' after this.**

 **Also I was originally planning to do five chapters before I released this I couldn't stop myself and did these four… I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**just want to share this because I saw a title when I was looking through fanfics and thought of this, I saw the title 'hero company' and thought it meant a world where theres a company that was made to produce superhero's or special kind of heroes with powers (you know like superman, wonder woman, Green Lantern, ect.) or special training (you know like Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing ect.), I learned what it actually was and though 'well... thats a bit disappointing' message to anyone, fanfic writers, aspiring comic book writers, aspiring authors, ect. please do this it sounds fun, do it like watchmen, that was really cool.**

 **anyhow I hope this is up to standard, I tried to squeeze most of the 'Jaune arc' of season 1 into this chapter.**

 **anyways without further a due hears the chapter.**

chapter 5

For the past few days now Jaune had been intentionally sucking, he had lost every fight in combat class embarrassingly so, he was giving everyone a reason to expel him since he obviously wasn't at the level needed and they still didn't do it, which really irked him, he was doing his best to look at the bright side, at least they couldn't say he was Batman.

Currently he was at lunch poking at his food, he was trying his very best to stick to his diet, he wasn't really paying attention to Nora's ramblings, he was more thinking about everything he had been doing recently.

He had been failing and hard... which was good of course it meant that they couldn't prove he was Batman because any homework he did was either late or wrong, he was glad for it too, it would only be a matter of time before he was expelled.

Jaune and Lucas had changed there stance on the company for the moment they were focused on energy, they could go into a lot of profit from this, so they were currently working on things like solar power, Lucas had also been making Jaune some newer better gadget, which included the new glue grenades, the electronic disrupter, the explosive gel and the remote hacking, Jaune was honestly trying to figure out how he had made some of these things.

Lucas had also worked on his suit, it was now much more comfortable, there were some articulation flaws before but they seemed to be solved now, Lucas had also upgraded his gauntlets to shoot Batarangs, so now he had the standard throw and shoot batarangs for different scenario's, his gauntlets also fired his cables.

Currently though his focus was more as Batman rather than Jaune Arc, rather unsurprisingly, currently in the city of Vale a sting of murders had arose many of the victims were stabbed to death or had went missing only to return dead, Jaune was currently trying to investigate into the mystery, he did have training with Bruce after all so he could be the greatest detective of Remnant, but the same these killings they weren't like anything he had really seen.

But he was drawn out of his thoughts by Pyrrha saying ''Jaune are you ok?''

''yeah why wouldn't I be'' said Jaune quickly snapping out of his thoughts of the murders.

''it's just you don't seem ok'' said Ruby.

''guys I'm fine'' said Jaune ''look'' he gave them a thumbs up.

''Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school'' said Pyrrha.

''who Cardin Winchester meh, he just likes fooling around you know practical jokes'' said Jaune smiling, but in reality he hated practical jokes, mostly because of the Joker.

''he's a bully'' stated Ruby.

''oh please name one time he's ever 'bullied' me'' said Jaune making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

They named three times, all of which Jaune had allowed because it made him look weaker, the time he had knocked books out of Jaune's hands, the time he had widened Jaune's shield in a doorway and the time when he shoved him into a rocket locker.

''I didn't land far from the school'' stated Jaune.

''Jaune if you ever need help all you need to do is ask'' said Pyrrha.

''oh I know'' said Nora ''we'll break his legs!''

'pretty sure that'll get you expelled' thought Jaune before saying ''guy's seriously I'm fine''

They heard a commotion and turned to see Cardin pulling on the ears of a rabbit Faunus, her name was Velvet, they had met her when some of the older years were showing them around, he was pulling on her ear while the rest of his team were laughing.

''atrocious'' spat Pyrrha.

''he's not the only one'' hissed Blake.

''it must be tough being a Faunus'' sighed Yang.

Jaune got up and walked towards them, the Batman in him couldn't let this happen, he grabbed Cardin by the wrist and glared at him ''let go now'' he ordered in a cold tone that he often used as Batman.

Cardin just smirked ''ok fine'' and with that he let go of Velvet, Jaune followed her as she walked away.

''you ok?'' he asked.

'yes... thank you'' said Velvet.

''why do you let him do that?'' asked Jaune.

''because if I harmed him I might bring the Faunus populations reputation down more'' stated Velvet.

''w-wha- woman it's not about the Faunus as a species in that what it's about is you in that'' said Jaune ''if your being bullied stand up for yourself''

''I know, but I don't want to get us into more trouble than before'' said Velvet.

''b-b-but-'' Jaune just couldn't process it anymore so he just said ''you know what, screw it do what you want, you want to suffer, go for it'' and with that he walked away from Velvet, if she didn't want help fine he wouldn't help her, little did he know at those words Velvet paused and thought about his words.

-LINE BREAK-

''I'm out'' said Jaune.

''excuse me?'' asked Oobleck.

''I'm out I'm dropping this class I'm out'' stated Jaune again, both he and Cardin were kept behind back because apparently they were doing bad in history, Jaune was doing bad intentionally of course to give off the fact that he couldn't be Batman.

''mr. Arc, you can't drop out of my class, this behaviour is why you might be doing so bad'' said Oobleck ''it's because your not willing to learn anything, history is important''

''yes but you overlook one thing, history is changed at times'' stated Jaune ''it's changed by Humans and Faunus to make one side or another look better, as of such you don't know that the general in the story you told us about planned on the Faunus's night vision and used it to lure them into a trap, hear this history book it was before they changed history''

Oobleck looked rather gobsmacked when he read the book, the look on his face was priceless.

''so maybe the reason I don't put any effort into your class is because of this'' said Jaune.

Again Oobleck just couldn't speak.

''so all in all I might be learning about 10% of real events'' stated Jaune.

at this point Oobleck was completely flabbergasted.

''so I'll repeat, I'm out goodbye'' said Jaune storming out, he really was going to try and drop this class all for the purpose of getting a few extra hours of sleep.

As he left Cardin pushed him down and Pyrrha helped him up ''you know I will break his legs'' she said, he sighed as an attempt to seem all mopey and depressed, he wasn't because this is what he wanted, he was actually kind of hoping to do something that got Cardin expelled with him.

''oh I have an idea'' said Pyrrha, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him along to a balcony.

''Pyrrha I know I'm depressed, but I'm not that depressed, I could always become a farmer or something'' he said.

Pyrrha then explained her plan and Jaune explained that he wasn't really accepted into beacon **(look it goes how it goes in Cannon so I won't bore you)** as Pyrrha left Cardin climbed up onto the Balcony.

''hey Jaunie boy'' he smirked.

''Cardin?'' Jaune said in a confused tone.

''couldn't help but over hear you from my dorm'' Cardin smirked ''man if they found out about your little secret you might get expelled''

'this could be my ticket out of hear' Jaune though, he needed to play this smoothly.

He quickly took on a begging tone ''please you can't tell anyone''

Cardin went on to explain that he'd keep the secret safe as long as Jaune did as he said (I'm sorry I just can't be bother to repeat the transcript ok)

Jaune grinned this may be just the way to kick him out of Beacon and get him back to being Batman, he would miss Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, he wasn't sure how Weiss, Blake and Yang would react, but they would ultimately get over him, the world needed Batman more than Jaune Arc.

-LINE BREAK-

it had been a week since he had started to follow Cardin's demands, he was planning to go another week then find a way to botch to have Cardin snitch and expel him, he listened in as his team discussed what was going on with Cardin, he was glad they were breaking any bonds they were forming with him, it was for the best honestly he couldn't have them in danger if anyone knew his identity as Batman, so this was for the best, he did feel rather close to them though so that sucked, he couldn't help but sigh weakly.

the only good thing for him was thanks to him, crime had been down significantly, so he could deal with this and being Batman all at once, but still it didn't make it easier, he sighed only slightly noticing Ruby.

''hey Jaune'' she said.

''oh hey Ruby'' he replied.

''you lost your keys again?'' she asked.

''no just thinking'' said Jaune ''good night''

''wait your not going in?'' asked Ruby.

''no I'm just sleeping out hear'' he said, Jaune was about to go out as Batman.

''o-oh ok'' said Ruby ''is everything ok with your team''

''yeah don't worry'' said Jaune.

''no your my friend and so are the rest of team JNPR'' said Ruby ''so is everything ok?''

''yes everything fine'' said Jaune, knowing where this conversation was going he decided to get himself an out ''look I have to go to the Bathroom'' with that he rushed off.

''wait shouldn't you go in your dorm room it has one'' said Ruby.

''no I want to take a quick jog'' said Jaune.

''o-oh ok goodnight'' said Ruby.

''goodnight'' said Jaune, at that moment he got a call from Cardin to write his report and get some rapier wasps, Jaune just rolled his eyes and made a mental note to visit Cardin as Batman at one point.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune sighed to himself, they were now on the field trip, Ms. Goodwitch had been supervising them and had ordered them to collect sap, Jaune had ended up having to collect not only his sap but also all of team CRDL's sap.

'Jaune Arc, the Batman, the founder of Arc Corp, possibly Remnant's greatest detective now reduced to collecting sap' he thought to himself savagely 'worse thing is I think I'm allergic to this stuff'

He stumbled over and fell down in front of Cardin and the rest of CRDL, he looked up and had to suppress a snarl while looking at Cardin's smug face ''

''I was wondering that'' said Jaune.

''come with me'' said Cardin.

Cardin then explained his plan to throw sap at Pyrrha then set the rapier wasps on his friends and he wanted Jaune to be the one to toss the Jar of sap, Jaune growled, no! This had gone on too long, besides he wanted to get expelled anyways, sadly it was most likely JNPR would be broken apart, but Ren and Nora would still have one another and Pyrrha would get a new partner it would all work out.

''come on what you waiting for'' taunted Russell.

''no'' said Jaune softly.

''what was that?'' asked Lark mockingly.

''NO!'' he roared throwing the jar, the sap splattered all over Russell, Dove and Lark.

''hmm so be it'' grinned Cardin.

Jaune got ready he had decided 'screw it I'll take them on with my Batman skills!'

Russell charged him which he quickly flipped over and delivered a drop kick to Doves face knocking him down and injuring him, he then grabbed Lark's arm and overarm threw him into Russell, he then turned to Cardin who grinned as he walked forwards.

''oh look you beat all the monkey's I think you'll find the master is more of a challenge'' stated Cardin.

''bring it big boy'' said Jaune getting into stance, Cardin got into hand to hand stance too, it seemed similar to Jaune.

But before either of them could start they heard Russell screaming about Grimm and the others two running away with him, they turned to see a huge pack of Ursa had approached attracted by the scent of the nectar.

''aw screw it'' said Jaune, Cardin had seen his Batman skills so no point in hiding them, he drew his sword and flipped over the Ursa and stabbed it through the back, he then took out two batarangs he kept with himself and threw them at another Ursa, they knocked the bearlike monster back, before he sliced its head off.

Jaune turned to see Cardin had grabbed his mace and punched one Ursa in the face before smashing his mace into its head killing it instantly and smashed his mace into another Ursa's head killing it too, he turned then to see his team had run off.

''hmm cowards'' said Cardin, but now his voice was different, it sounded more like... Jaune froze as he knew who Cardin was now, Cardin looked to see Jaune had killed two Ursa himself ''you've been holding out... Batman!''

Jaune gave a growl ''so have you... Bane!''

 **so yeah there we go I hope that was satisfying, you know because I don't think it had much set up, well I was trying, I hope your ok with that because I thought this would be the best role for Cardin as he was Jaune's bully and Bane is one of Batmans greatest adversary's, so kinda fit for me.**

 **if this feels like its partially rushed its because it is kind of, I wanted to get this whole thing done then go on with this story ok and I felt like I was taking too long on this chapter and I'm sorry if it feels that way.**

 **Also before we end I need to ask do you guys want Batman Beyond villains in this? because I will admit I don't know anything about those villains, I always want to watch Batman Beyond but then some part of me stops myself, has anyone ever had that? anyways if you guys want those villains I will watch do them and if need be I will punch myself in the balls to watch Batman Beyond to make sure I'm writing those characters right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**just warning everyone I might be starting a fanfic for origins of characters that become other heroes or Batman Rouges so I don't have to cram it all in hear.**

 **gotta say before we begin I am disappointed in kiteman, I know he was basically made to be a joke, but in that issue of Rebirth where he appeared all suited up and all that and Joker was asking if he was joking and Kiteman just said 'Kiteman' and Joker is just looking at him like 'are you serious?' And he just says 'Hell Yeah'** **, I was like ok maybe he'll be a badass, poor nieve me, next issue he gets his ass kicked by Catwoman, to give Kiteman credit where it's due, he was the last man standing in the Jokers army (which is rather fitting since he is a joke) in 'war of jokes and riddle' which I am really enjoying I think it's like marvels civil war but with Batmans Villains and told in a different prospective, but then again him being the last man standing can be used to see how little of a threat he was, ok that's enough rambled on about kiteman long enough I am sorry.**

chapter 6

Jaune and Cardin glared each other down not daring to move, they were both waiting for one another to make a move, finally Jaune decided to speak.

''so why are you hear?'' asked Jaune.

''the same reason as you'' said Cardin ''to make sure nobody knows I'm Bane''

Jaune nodded ''so what now that we know each others identity's''

''hmm interesting question'' said Bane ''I suggest that as Jaune Arc and Cardin we keep our distance and don't fight but when in costume we fight''

''I'm not just doing that Bane I'm taking you down'' said Jaune.

''how Batman?'' asked Cardin ''you know who I am yes, but you have no proof of who I am, so its pointless''

Jaune growled he knew Cardin was right ''ok fine, but your taking all the credit for this got it''

Just before Cardin could respond five more Ursa came out of nowhere ''we'll talk about this later'' said Cardin.

''you want the ones on the left or the right?'' asked Jaune.

''you take left I'll take right'' said Cardin dropping his mace.

They both charged the Grimm, Jaune quickly leapt over the first Ursa and kicked the second one in the head, there were spesfic spots you could hit it in to kill it and despite Port using all his time to just brag and not teach Jaune did know where they were, dodging a paw swipe from the Ursa he quickly struck it in the stomach with his fist and then he jumped on the back of the other one and karate chopped its neck, which was the venerable spot, the large monster collapsed dead and Jaune turned his attention to the other one which lunged at him but he ducked the attack and jumped up to punch it in the throat killing it instantly.

Cardin meanwhile had brutally beaten both of them, having slammed his fist into one of the monsters stomach and breaking its neck when it collapsed and then by tackling the other and punching it in the throat **(yeah I know his strength now sounds a bit ridiculous but hey I'm trying to make him into Bane)** killing it quickly, Jaune had to admit he actually kinda felt sorry for them, but they were souless so he didn't think it mattered, just then the bushes rustled.

Jaune and Cardin quickly raised there defences, but then out of the bush rushed out teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL along with Glynda Goodwitch, all of them looked around amazed at what they saw.

''hey guys'' said Jaune awkwardly.

''d-did you two do all this?'' asked Weiss.

''yeah mostly Cardin'' said Jaune.

''oh he's being modest'' stated Cardin, if he was going down Jaune was going down with him.

''n-no I'm not obveously I'm not I mean come on'' said Jaune.

''no he did he took down just as many as me if not more'' said Cardin, Jaune was about to retort when Professor Goodwitch cut in.

''Enough'' said Glynda ''I know you both did this, you both took down those Ursa with just your bare hands, I saw it on camera footage we have out hear, however the audio was broken so I don't know what you said, but it brings up the matter why were you two holding back in my class, only highly skilled fighters can pull off striking Grimm in there weak areas with there hands''

Jaune gulped and quickly made up a lie ''oh we held back to not show off full skill, so people would underestimate us, why have all our cards revealed now?'' he cringed at how bad of a lie it was, but luckily Cardin backed him up.

''yes as Jaune said why show off all we can do now'' said Cardin.

''very well I suppose that could make sense but I want no more holding back in my classes understood?'' asked Glynda sternly.

''yes Professor'' they both said walking up to there teams.

''wait why are you calling him Jaune?'' asked Russell ''I thought you were calling him Jaunie-boy''

''because unlike you Russell he's a man, not a boy'' stated Cardin viciously ''he stood his ground and fought like a man and unlike you who ran away like a child and we will be having a long serious talk later''

Russell, Dove and Lark gulped, Jaune didn't know if they knew Cardin was Bane, Jaune decided he'd ask Cardin later they needed to talk later, as Batman and Bane, but with this meant plans for getting expelled were more complicated, he might need to make different plans, but they could wait.

But that didn't stop one problem everyone now knew he and Cardin were two of the best fighters as of now since they could both take down Ursa barehanded with no use of Aura or Weapons, yeah it was really not looking too good for his plans, but then again it effected Cardin's plans as well, but Jaune now needed to deal with somethings standing on the same ledge with Pyrrha he needed to speak with her now and try to cover this up the best he could.

''Jaune why did you never tell me, tell any of us you were this skilled if what ms. Goodwitch is saying is true?'' asked Pyrrha.

''as I said I wanted to be underestimated'' said Jaune.

''but you said you never went to combat school so how did you know how to do that?'' asked Pyrrha.

''someone taught me that'' said Jaune ''I'm better at hand to hand than swords'' what wasn't a lie but he did also know a lot about swords from Bruce.

''then why use a sword instead of a weapon that would help with your style?'' asked Pyrrha.

''oh to see if I could learn something new'' said Jaune wanting to end this conversation now.

''how did you expect to learn that?'' asked Pyrrha.

Jaune wanted to scream 'IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO FAIL ALRIGHT, I WANTED TO FAIL SO NOBODY WOULD KNOW THAT I'M BATMAN!'' but he held himself back ''well were going hear to learn how to fight

''well were hear to learn to fight right, so I thought maybe they'd be able to teach new fighting methods'' said Jaune, again it was another horrible lie but somehow she bought it.

''alright I guess it makes sense'' said Pyrrha ''listen, we missed our leader, Ren's making Pancakes if your interested''

Before Jaune could answer his Scroll buzzed, it was a text from Cardin and it said: _Come, meet me Batman, meet me where we first met!_

''sorry Pyrrha but I gotta do something tonight'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune had snuck out and had gotten into his batsuit, arriving on top of the Bank where he first met Cardin as bane, Cardin was already waiting geared up in his Bane costume.

''so, I guess were going to settle it hear?'' asked Jaune.

''yes'' said Cardin ''you and me, face to face, Arc to Winchester, Batman to Bane''

''enough of this'' said Jaune.

Both he and Cardin then charged one another, Jaune quickly rolled under Cardin and fired two Batarang's at him, taking Cardin by surprise 'ok he has more brute strength than I do, but he doesn't have my speed and agility, I just need to make sure he doesn't grab me'

he quickly ran towards Cardin and jumped over Cardin's shoulders, two little mini bombs blew up and caused him to collapse, Cardin quickly got up and lunged at Jaune, Jaune jumping to the side and throwing two Batarangs which Cardin raised his arm to defend against the Batarangs, Cardin charged again but Jaune dodged again, but he needed to come up with something new his movements were starting to become predictable and he knew Cardin would be able to predict his moves.

he did come up with something very quickly though, Cardin charged forwards again, but this time Jaune did the same, releasing one of the suits wings he stunned Cardin before delivering a punch to the side of Cardin's face and then ducked around a punch and struck Cardin in the back, he knew he was getting to Cardin now, his 'detective vision' showed Cardin's heart rate was increasing from all his anger, Jaune needed to be calm and keep his composure.

Cardin raised both his arms up ready to slam down on him, but Jaune jumped back and quickly threw two Batarangs that hit Cardin in the face, Jaune quickly charged forwards attempting the same trick, but this time Cardin had caught on and grabbed his arm getting him into an arm lock, he then grabbed Jaune with his other arm and attempted to elbow thrust Jaune in the face, but Jaune quickly used his other arm to grab Cardin's elbow and block it, Cardin then grabbed Jaune in the face, but Jaune using all the reflex he possibly could kicked Cardin in the face, but Cardin quickly pulled himself back together and grabbed Jaune in a squeezing grip instating his strength and intensity in the grip attempting to crush Jaune, however Jaune quickly got his arms free and activated a function he had made on his gauntlets, 'shock' which delivered powerful electrocutions, he quickly slammed both of his fists into Cardin's neck violently electrocuting him, Cardin let go, but the shocks had overheated Jaune's gauntlets, Cardin got up again though.

It was really turning into more of a wrestling match/slug fest now as Jaune jumped on Cardin from behind and used all his strength to pull Cardin down jumping off Cardin at the last second to slam him into the ground, Cardin growled and got up though 'OH COME ON! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KEEP HIM DOWN!' thought Jaune angrily, but then he got a sudden idea, he quickly approached the edge of the banks roof as Cardin charged Jaune, Jaune grabbed Cardin and using Cardin's momentum overarm threw him off the side of the roof, Cardin fell and hit the ground hard, Jaune quickly jumped down unveiling his wings for a soft landing, Cardin gave a chuckle when he saw Jaune ''very good Batman'' coughed Cardin.

''you were quite the opponent Bane'' stated Jaune ''now I need to know something''

''you want to know about these Murders'' said Cardin.

''yes do you have any knowledge of them, who's doing them? why they're doing them? how are they doing them?'' asked Jaune.

''ha you don't know detective, about the owls?'' asked Cardin.

''you mean... that nursery rhyme?'' asked Jaune.

''yes now your getting it'' grinned Cardin ''beware the court of owls that watches all the time, gazing from the shadows behind cement and lime, they see you in the hall, they see you in your bed, take care, beware or they will send...''

''a talon through your head'' finished Jaune.

''yes its them there watching you Batman'' grinned Cardin.

''so Cardin your saying the court of owls is doing this?'' asked Jaune.

''yes Jaune I am'' stated Cardin

''thank you Cardin, but now I have to take you in'' stated Jaune.

''oh I don't think so'' growled Cardin.

As Cardin said that, several cables dropped and several armed men slid down the cables, Jaune quickly got into fighting stance and quickly began to fight back against them.

"don't worry" said Cardin heaving himself up "they could only hear what I wanted them to hear, they don't know your identity, because that give me power over them and over you"

Jaune began to fight them as Cardin made his escape, blocking kicks and punches, quickly he was able to incapacitate them, he knew it was too late Cardin had got away so he just settled for cuffing the assailants to a lamp post, he growled he knew Cardin was safe once he was at school, he just needed to make sure he didn't go out as Bane for a while, Cardin could do that, he couldn't he had to go out every night to protect Vale, if not the city would get swallowed, he needed to do this because he was the Dark Knight, the one who would protect Vale, he was Batman.

 **just gotta ask before we end, got any ideas for who could be Joker, I am thinking of working the 'there's three Jokers' into this but I do want one of the Jokers to be Jaune's age, to kind of be like a 'born to be rivals' things.**

 **Also just to give you a bit of interest the next Arc, will reveal a villain who will be big later, I'm guessing you all know who it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey it's York, don't know why I start these things at the beginning I don't, I guess it's cause I want to ask you guys things, currently I want to ask do you believe the theory that in DC Rebirth, The Joker is the Comedian, because I don't believe that theory mainly on the fact that they look nothing alike and the Comedian is built like a tank whilst the Joker is very lanky, if you like this theory and want it to be true, go for it, I don't believe it's true however, but if they decide to do that because they have mentioned that they will reveal the Joker's identity, cool lets do that then... why not I can live with it... I think... anyways onto the chapter.**

chapter 7

it had been three weeks since his last battle with Cardin as Bane and him as Batman, he had seen Cardin around but not for too long, it was as if he were trying to avoid Jaune, Cardin had also been responding when his team tried to bully the Faunus, it seemed as thought beating him had made him live to Jaune's standards, maybe this was a kind of 'ok you win I'll do it', currently he, his team and team RWBY were in the mess hall and he was contemplating his investigation.

As Batman Jaune had been investigating the attacks had seemingly changed when Cardin told Jaune about the Owl's, at first Jaune thought Cardin was just trying to get to him but recently it seemed like these people were trying to say they were the Court of Owls and were challenging Batman to fight, the most recent murder had been a forty year old Faunus woman with five knives to the chest and three to the throat, but now the blades of the knives seemed to look like feathers, Jaune had taken one of the knives back to Lucas and sure enough they had found on each of the handle a little coin with an Owl symbol, an Owl's face to be exact.

Jaune was drawn out of his pondering by Pyrrha ''are you ok Jaune?''

''oh yeah I'm just thinking'' said Jaune.

''that's a first'' said Weiss.

''what were you thinking about?'' asked Ren.

''oh just an old Nursery rhyme that kinda links into this urban legend'' explained Jaune.

''oh tell it'' said Nora.

''yeah it's kinda scary Nora'' said Jaune.

''oh were so scared'' said Weiss.

''fine, but don't say I didn't warn you'' said Jaune ''beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time, gazing from the shadows behind cement and lime, they see you in the halls, they see you in your bed, take care beware or they will send a Talon through your head''

Jaune took a moment to look around the table, Ruby was steering shocked as was Weiss, Blake had taken a large gulp, Yang was fidgeting, Nora didn't seem effected but Ren looked like someone just told him he was going to die, and Pyrrha looked horrified.

''err what legend does that come from?'' asked Ruby.

''oh it's a myth that group of rich and powerful people control Vale from the shadows, they're called the Court of Owl's'' explained Jaune.

''why are they called the Court of Owls?'' asked Yang.

''because they were the original White Fang, they were said to have wore Owl masks, I don't know why they did that I guess they just found Owls to be wise creatures which isn't wrong'' said Jaune.

''Ok how are Owls wise creatures?" Asked Weiss.

''well for one snow angel'' said Jaune, Weiss groaned at the name ''Owl's are often seen as symbols of wisdom and intelligence, second Owl's are actually pretty clever, they are one special species of birds that don't make a nest, they find a nest that's been abandoned and take over it''

''is there anything else to them?'' asked Ruby.

''well they said if you try and prove there real or spread the word on them they send there assassin the Talon to kill you hence the phrase 'they'll send a Talon through your head''' explained Jaune.

''ok subject's a bit too depressing now can we change it?'' asked Yang.

''ok how about the field trip'' said Weiss ''I am so exited''

''wow I've never seen you so hyped Weiss'' said Ruby ''it's kinda creepy''

''how can I not be exited its to the Vale Tower'' said Weiss ''the only building from medieval times left in Vale, the history the planning, everything must be amazing''

''wow you sure know how to make something sound boring'' said Yang.

Weiss just huffed, Jaune was worried though, he was worried that whoever was going for him would reveal themselves there.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune had to admit the trip was interesting and a bit creepy as Weiss was beaming at just about everything, the teacher who had come with them on the tour was Professor Goodwitch and the tour guide was a nice young lady of the age of twenty, she seemed very enthusiastic about everything and answered every question with gusto, but Jaune couldn't get rid of this chilling feeling on his spine, this was proven why when they got to the very top.

After a few minutes of looking around and being explained how tech had been added the elevator had come to the top and a man stumbled out, he was covered in blood! his blood! he had cuts on his face, arms, legs, chest, belly and throat, he collapsed choking, the tour guide had let out a scream and everyone rushed to the man but Jaune didn't he kept his guard up, it was apparent to him that if the victim came out of the elevator, than the assailant was in it with him, Jaune gulped and said ''I know your there'' everyone looked at him ''come out of the shadows''

Then from the railings a figure descended, it was a man you could clearly tell with his skin tight body suit, the body suit he was wearing was completely black, it completely covered his body, he was also wearing a kind of mask, which looked very tight on his face, the mask was styled like an Owl's, it had goggles that actually looked like Owl eyes and a metal beak, that had no use other than ascetics, he was fully armed, he was wearing double utility belts that wrapped around his chest, as well as one around his waste, all of them fully armed with knives, he also had two forearm braces made of metal and carved to look like owl faces and two ninja swords on his back.

 **''JAUNE ARC''** the figure declared **''THE COURT OF OWLS HAS SENTENCED YOU TO DEATH!''**

everyone and everything became deathly silent as the Assassin drew out duel knives ''Yeah that ain't happening'' said Jaune.

He then charged at the figure and they began to fight, Jaune in fact forgot that he wasn't in the Batsuit and fought, he knew if he didn't fight with his all he'd be taken out alive, the assassin struck at Jaune with his duel knives, Jaune blocking the strikes with his arm, smacking the Owl's assassins arms away with his own, the assassin jumped back and threw a knife which Jaune blocked with his arm, but the knife went through his aura and stabbed him, causing him to bleed, the Assassin quickly drew out another knife, Jaune attempted a punch, but the Assassin ducked under and stabbed Jaune in the arm.

the Assassin then threw two more knives hitting Jaune in the shoulders, Jaune dashed forwards grabbed the assassin in a headlock, he ran towards the window trying to think up a plan his main one at the moment was to hold the assassin in the headlock close to a window so he couldn't do anything or they'd both fall, but Jaune had underestimated the assassin's need to kill, he took out a longer knife out and stabbed himself in the stomach, the blade went through him entirely and stabbed Jaune in the stomach, Jaune gasped and the Owl themed assailant headbutted Jaune in the back of the head causing him to fall back along with the assailant who jumped after Jaune.

 **''YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE COURT OF OWLS!''** he declared drawing out two claws from his forearm braces and slashing at Jaune, but Jaune dodged and punched him straight in the teeth, but the Owl kept fighting, grabbing onto Jaune to make sure he didn't escape **''OH HOW I LOVE KILLING PENDRAGON'S!''**

Jaune looked down to see a gargoyle coming up, he punched the Owl in the throat causing him to let go of Jaune, who quickly grabbed onto the gargoyle as the assassin fell, Jaune took several gasps as he pulled himself up.

CRASH!

Jaune looked down and saw the assassin had smashed into a card, he was dead, he sighed in somewhat relief and slumped down, trying his best to catch his breath.

-LINE BREAK-

After the whole incident the body of the assassin was being taken away, the trip was canceled and everyone was sent back to Beacon, Professor Goodwitch insisted that Jaune be set to rest on a stretcher, Jaune had argued but the Professor ultimately won out when she got Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and all of Team RWBY on her side, everyone was gazing at him the whole trip Jaune was assuming with was because either the Assassin had laid a death sentence on him or because of how he fought the Assassin off, Nora had been bragging about him doing so the whole trip, they had decided to bring him back to Beacon to keep him safe, currently he was getting his wounds stitched and bandaged up in the sick bay, once all that was done Professor Goodwitch walked in ''Mr. Arc, Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you'' she said.

''lead the way'' said Jaune getting up.

Professor Goodwitch lead Jaune to Beacon Tower, where they entered the elevator and went up the tower, Jaune would rather take the steers after the incident where an Assassin was in the elevator, which reminded him.

''hows the victim?'' he asked.

''the victim?'' asked Glynda

''the man who was slashed up'' explained Jaune.

''oh'' said Ms. Goodwitch in surprise ''he will be fine''

''thanks'' said Jaune.

''Mr. Arc if you'd like to talk about the incident, my office is always open'' said Glynda fully sincerely.

''thank you Ms. Goodwitch but I don't want to bother you'' said Jaune.

''it wouldn't be a both Mr. Arc, what just happened- even I would be scared'' said Glynda.

The elevator then stopped and the two came out and walked into Professor Ozpins office ''thank you Glynda could you please now I want this to be between me and Jaune'' stated Ozpin

Glynda nodded and left, leaving only Jaune and Ozpin ''hello Mr. Arc I see your still a little shaken up'' said Ozpin.

''well I have just been attacked by a man dressed as an Owl, stabbed several times, thrown out a window and the Owl Assassin jumped with me to make sure I died'' stated Jaune.

''yes now about that he said you had been sentenced to death by a Court of Owls, do you know what they are?'' asked Ozpin.

''you seriously don't know the myth sir?'' asked Jaune.

''Myth?'' asked Ozpin.

''I figured if anyone would know sir its you'' said Jaune ''it's a myth that says theres apparently a group of rich people who rule Vale from the shadows, they wear Owl masks and if anyone tried to expose them they send an Assassin named Talon to kill them, I am assuming that was Talon and I'm assuming the people who sent him are a bunch of fanatics trying to make it seem like the Court of Owls is real''

''I see do you have any idea why they'd want to kill you?'' asked Ozpin.

''I honestly have no idea why he wanted to kill me sir'' said Jaune ''but I was talking about the Court of Owls to my team and team RWBY, they say that the Court would kill anyone who spoke of them and tried to expose them''

''do you think they could be in danger too?'' asked Ozpin.

''no they'll only be aimed at me I told them so they'll think of me as the one trying to expose them'' said Jaune.

''you said this was a group who might be pretending to be the Court of Owls is it possible they're allied with Batman?'' asked Ozpin.

''no if there is a court then they would see Batman as a threat and want to eliminate him'' said Jaune, before thinking to himself 'that's most likely why there coming after me, they know I'm Batman, but why aren't they going after Cardin could they have made an alliance of some kind or a you stay out of my way I stay out of yours, but wait he exposed them to me, is he just avoiding them?'

''I see well-'' started Ozpin before being cut off by a ring at the phone ''a minute please'' Ozpin ''hello yes this is Ozpin now what did you find about- WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!'' Jaune was a bit worried now

''well as you heard, the man is back up and he's seemingly fine, he's killed five officers, four doctors and four examiners and said he's coming to kill you'' said Ozpin trying to remain calm ''Mr. Arc if you want I can provide a teacher as a bodyguard''

''no it's- it's fine sir I think I can take care of myself'' said Jaune.

''very well, but stay with your team and be careful'' said Ozpin.

''I will'' said Jaune leaving, as soon as Jaune was out of Ozpin's office and in the elevator his Scroll started to ring, it was Lucas, he had probably heard what happened and wanted to check on Jaune, Jaune quickly answered ''Lucas''

''Mr Arc'' sighed Lucas on the other side in relief ''I just heard what happened are you alright sir?''

''yeah nothing a few stitches won't fix'' said Jaune ''apparently the guy who attacked me despite falling several stories, he survived, he's seemingly just as good as when he fell and now he's coming for me again!''

''WHAT- how?!'' asked Lucas in pure shock.

''I don't know, but Lucas is the upgrades to the cowl ready? because Batman needs to investigate this'' said Jaune.

''Mr. Arc I won't-'' started Lucas only for Jaune to cut him off with:

''Lucas I'd rather take this guy on as Batman then as Jaune Arc''

 **so there that's that I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**before you read, just be warned this chapter takes a very interesting road.**

Chapter 8

'I need to stay in the shadows, I need to stay hidden!' thought Jaune as he slunk around in the Batman suit, his heart was beating so hard, his teeth chattering, his bones shivering and the inside of his suit was wet from all his sweat, he was pressed up tightly against a wall sliding along it 'the shadows are the only place that is safe from them! from the Owls!'

Jaune soon entered a room that was light brightly, showing a large marble statue of an owl, it was a fountain and in the middle of it was a pool of water 'two weeks! two weeks without food! without water! I can't trust that source thought, they've drugged it or something, they've done something to it they've tainted it, but maybe, just maybe if I drink a little I'll be fine'

Jaune scooped up a small handful of water and drank it, he then kept going through the labyrinth, walking on and on, Jaune then walked into a new room with inscriptions and then one with a replica of Vale 'I get it, they're trying to tell me vale is theres and every movement is because they wanted that movement' thought Jaune before entering a new room where there was a blinding camera flash 'this is another part of there story, they're telling my story, of my time in this maze, they're hanging these photos on the wall to show how I coped with my time in this maze'

Jaune quickly got back into the darkness, but then he saw someone, was that his sister! Margret!

''MARGRET!'' he cried running towards her and hugging her ''oh Margret! I'm sorry Margret! I'm sorry!''

but then he started to notice his sister changing, he pushed her away to see she was changing into some kind of bird thing, all of a sudden she became an owl and started to attack him, Jaune panicked and quickly ran, Jaune ran back into the room with the photographs, but now he saw it was dark and his photos were on the wall!

SLINK!

Jaune gave a gasp and looked down to see a knife had been stabbed through his back!

-2 weeks earlier-

Jaune strode towards his room, he had a plan, after getting geared up he'd go and find out how to beat these owls, when he got back to his dorm room his team and team RWBY started to crowd around him ''so what happened is everything alright?'' asked Yang.

''never mind that are you ok Jaune?'' asked Pyrrha.

''yeah listen guys I talked with a friend apparently according to Ozpin the guy who tried to kill me survived somehow'' said Jaune.

''WHAT! HOW!'' cried Weiss.

''I don't know'' said Jaune ''anyways a friends offered to keep me in a safe house for a bit''

''a safe house?'' asked Ren.

''yeah a friend of mine works in the military'' said Jaune.

''wow that must be cool does he let you fly the bulkheads?'' asked Nora.

''no and I won't ask if your allowed'' said Jaune quickly.

''Jaune are you sure this is a good idea?'' asked Pyrrha.

''I'm with Pyrrha hear'' said Blake ''Jaune the military won't give you that good of options on which safe house to stay at''

''look trust me guys it'll work it'll at least keep me to an extent safe from this guy'' said Jaune picking up a bag with his Batman stuff in it ''look I'm gonna take this chance I don't care what you guys say''

''ok just be safe'' said Pyrrha.

''don't worry I will'' said Jaune.

Later Jaune was in his Batsuit and was gliding through Vale 'as I said to Weiss, Owls don't make nests, they take over other birds nests and make it there own' thought Jaune as he glided through the city 'he said he enjoyed killing Pendragon's, my mothers maiden name was Pendragon, so I'm guessing this relates to them, my uncle still is in business but my mother wanted nothing to do with it, so my uncle took it over even though she was the elder child, but he saw some buildings in the business as worthless so he abandoned them... best bets to start there, either those buildings have been taken over or he's a member of the Court of Owls'

Jaune landed on the roof of the building 'my great grandfather was very superstitious, he had every thirteenth floor sealed off' thought Jaune entering the building and walking down the steers, banging his fist on the wall 'that sounds like the perfect place for an Owl to nest' Jaune stopped when he heard a resounding sound, it was the thirteenth floor, Jaune took out what looked like a laser pointer and shot a thin laser from it and started to cut a hole in the wall, once it was made he crawled through, standing up he saw complete darkness the only light coming from the hole he made, so he lit up a torch.

''bingo'' said Jaune.

It was a room full of owl themed items, there was a large coin several stuffed owls, painting and sculptures of owls and a the front a large photograph of people all wearing owl masks ''ok defiantly on the right path'' said Jaune shifting through some of the stuff ''now I need to see if I can find anything, anything that can give me a clear idea on them'' but then he saw one thing out of place, everything in this hideaway was old, but this, was a new picture in a new frame, of several men and women with the Talon assassin standing in front.

''oh shit'' said Jaune as he realised they knew to do this, they knew he'd come from them and they had planned on it.

BOOOM!

The whole thirteen floor exploded, Jaune quickly jumped out of a window in time, but it wasn't fast enough to dodge all the falling debris, but he was alright, he had managed to dodge all of it and hid under some of it to keep himself safe, crawling out of the debris that collapsed on him Jaune started to get up, but then someone struck him in the back of the head knocking him out.

When Jaune started to wake up he saw he was in complete darkness, ''w-where am I?'' he asked.

''welcome'' said a voice over the loud speaker ''welcome Batman, welcome to our labyrinth'' a light then flashed showing him where he was and Jaune knew that he'd have to get out of hear.

-now-

 **''JAUNE ARC THE BATMAN, THE COURT OF OWLS HAS SENTENCED YOU TO DEATH!''** Talon hissed in his ear, pulling the knife out and Jaune collapsed **''BUT DO NOT WORRY THE COURT OF OWLS HAS DECIDED THAT YOUR BODY SHALL BE KEPT AS A TROPHY, ONLY FEW ARE ALLOWED THIS HONOUR, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK OF IT, BEFORE YOUR DEATH?''**

Jaune just started chuckling, when he stopped he said ''you moved the camera''

Talon smashed the camera into his face, causing Jaune to collapse, Jaune forced himself up, kneeling in front of the assassin, he looked up at the Talon **''VERY WELL... NOTHING LEFT!''**

He grabbed Jaune by the throat, Jaune gasped and grabbed Talon's arm gargling trying to get out of the grip **''VERY WELL''** sighed Talon, before lifting Jaune up and Jaune saw them standing on top of the walls of the labyrinth, they all looked like some kind of owl demons **''I PRESENT TO YOU MY COURT JAUNE ARC, THE BATMAN, NOW TELL ME HOW DO YOU WISH TO SEE HIM DIE?!''**

''TEAR HIS SPINE!''

''NO BLEED HIM!''

''BREAK HIS NECK!''

Jaune then realised that he was hallucinating, they weren't some kind of owl demons, they were people in suits and dresses with owl masks.

''let the littlest decide'' said one of the men.

''yes, yes, yes let her choose'' said one of the women in a desperate sort of tone ''what would you like to see happen to him dear?''

Jaune looked to the person they were talking too, at first he thought it was an owl demon, but then as he focused he saw through the hallucination and saw it was a little girl, wearing an Owl mask and holding a doll ''hurt him some more'' she said innocently.

 **''WITH PLEASURE MY LADY!''** boomed Talon with gusto, throwing Jaune into a wall, Jaune pushed himself up and Talon slammed his fist into Jaune's face and then his elbow smashing Jaune into the wall **''HOW'S THIS MY COURT!''**

''MORE!''

Talon slammed his fist into Jaune's stomach, over and over and over, causing Jaune to cough up blood **''DOSE THIS PLEASE YOU?''**

''MORE!''

Talon started to pummel Jaune's face in and the proceeded to slash at his chest with his claws **''HOW ABOUT NOW ARE YOU PLEASED?''**

''MORE!''

Talon head headbutted Jaune and the punched him through the wall **''HE IS DONE, MY COURT YOU MAY HAVE AT HIM''** stated Talon walking away, the Court jumped down from the walls and all started to kick Jaune over and over and that is when Jaune saw a picture that had fallen from the wall of photographs.

't-that' though Jaune 't-that's my great grandfather, Arthur Pendragon, he looks- he looks so scared, he's begging to die, no, no that's it! enough!'

 **''ENOUGH!''**

All the Court members scattered in fear as he threw them all off him and jumped to his feet roaring at the top of his lungs, Talon strode forwards chuckling darkly **''WELL, WELL, WELL STILL SOME FIGHT IN YOU I SEE''** he sneered **''LOOK AT YOU BEATING YOUR WINGS, GNASHING YOUR FANGS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT OWLS-''**

Talon was cut off by Jaune punching him in the face ''SHUT UP!'' roared Jaune punching him again ''I'' Jaune punched him in the stomach ''AM'' Jaune then kicked Talon in the side ''SICK'' Jaune grabbed Talons arm and twisted it ''TO'' Jaune then punched Tallon again ''DEATH'' and again ''OF'' and again then raising his arms up to the sky **''OWL!''** Jaune slammed both his arms down into Talon's back causing him to crash into the ground, but Talon quickly got back up.

 **''HOW DARE YOU!''** Talon snarled.

But Jaune didn't let up this was it, he was through being bullied by Talon and all these other Owl freaks, he then charged slamming his shoulder into Talon and slamming Talon into a wall, he then started to punch Talon in the face, busting him through the wall into a new room which had the same kind of owl fountain and into a scaled down replica of Vale, he then started to beat Talon down through the city breaking the small replica ''NO HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE ALL OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU THINK THIS IS YOUR CITY! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL IT, BLEED IT, MURDUR IT WHILE I AM WATCHING! VALE IS NOT YOUR CITY, NOT THE OWLS CITY, NOT THE HUNTSMEN CITY IT'S MY CITY! BATMAN IS THE ONE WHO PROTECTS VALE! AS TO YOU YOUR NOTHING TALON NOTHING! NOTHING BUT A THUG! A PAWN! A HIRED HELPER! YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!''

Jaune the punched him hard punched him hard in the face throwing him off the small replica, Jaune stumbled off it next falling on his knees weakly ''by the way thanks for the potassium chlorate from the camera, I know that by looking at the ugly owl statue that it's white marble this whole place is white marble making it very weak and very easy to blow up'' said Jaune taking out a Batarang he sparked the potassium and blew up the floor, though his arm caught on fire.

he dipped his arm in the fountains water to relieve the burn ''let your Court know I'm coming for them Talon'' he said as he crawled towards the hole he made and simply fell through.

SPLASH!

Jaune landed in a current of water that was pulling him along, he could smell that it was sewage water but since he was escaping he honestly didn't care, he just laid on his back, closed his tired eyes and let the current take him.

While he did, the Court were all looking at the results of the battle between the Bat and the Owl ''spectacular, he truely was'' said an elderly woman being wheeled in.

the other Court members just stood over the beaten and battered Talon ''what should we do with him?'' asked one of the members.

''we should dispose of him'' said the elderly woman.

''we can't we've had too much investment in him and if we give him time he will heal'' stated one of the women.

''no it's fine dispose of him'' said the elderly woman ''he will heal yes, but not in the way that's needed, but don't worry dear, we have plenty more we can wake up''

 **so there hope you enjoyed that, I'm just putting this out there because one guy commented on my grammar I pled anyone to put up with it, because hears the thing and I'm thinking of putting this on my profile, I'm dyslexic so I'm sorry.**

 **next chapter is probably just gonna be a set up, ok just letting you know.**

 **just to be clear before we end owls are my favourite birds I do enjoy them and I do not mean anything mean or spiteful I said towards them.**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Jaune groaned as he tired to sit up, he was on a couch from what he could feel, but then he snapped up realising he had no idea where he was, he sat up quickly and quite painfully, his bones groaning as he did this, but he was softly pushed back down to lay on the couch, by a man.

''I wouldn't move sir, you have several broken bones, several bruises and your body has been heavily drugged, which your body is still recovering from, it's best to just rest'' said the man, Jaune recognised him, it was someone he hadn't seen for a while.

''Arthur?'' asked Jaune in realisation as to who the man was.

Arthur was the Arc family's former butler, his parent's didn't treat Arthur too well, but there kids did, so Arthur mostly stayed for them, he left at the time when Jaune's sister Margret was murduered, this is what set Jaune to go on his crusade as Batman.

Jaune then realised what Arthur had called him and checked his face to see if he still had his Batman Cowl on only to be shocked that he didn't ''don't worry Master Arc, I have your costume, I've been washing it and fixing up and of the tears in it'' stated Arthur.

''wait your not questioning this?'' asked Jaune.

''no sir, I have seen the work that the Batman has been doing, the work you have been doing'' said Arthur ''I think your sister would be very proud of you for standing up and trying to be the hero Vale needs''

''thanks Arthur'' groaned Jaune as he felt something in his back click ''did you find me?''

''no sir he did'' said Arthur pointing to a chair, in it sat a boy he was about 11 years old, he had black hair and looked to be homeless from his clothing and the state of him.

''I will get us some refreshments'' said Arthur leaving the room.

Jaune and the boy steered at each other for a while until Jaune said ''so you were the one who got me out of the water?''

''yeah I- I pulled you out of the water'' said the boy ''it looked like you were about to drown, I dragged you out and pulled off your mask to get you more air, I started looking for someone to help you, the man seemed to know you so, he said he'd help you, I came to make sure you were ok''

''thanks, who are you?'' he asked.

''I'm Kalin'' said the kid ''Kalin Scroll''

''thank you, Kalin'' said Jaune.

''your welcome, Mr. Batman sir'' said Kalin.

''Jaune, call me Jaune, call me Batman when I'm fully suited up'' said Jaune.

''ok'' said Kalin.

''so what have you been fighting to cause you all this?'' asked Arthur coming back in carrying a tray of drinks one for each of them.

''thanks'' said Jaune taking one of the drinks and talking a long drink, effectively drinking the whole thing and then taking another and doing the same and then again.

''I will get more'' said Arthur, leaving and brining more drinks ''so who have you been battling as Batman''

''Talon'' said Jaune.

''the assassin from the Court of Owls myth?'' asked Arthur.

''yeah, the Court of Owls exists... apparently'' said Jaune.

''as so did you fight Talon?'' asked Arthur.

''as a matter of fact I did'' said Jaune.

''wow that must have been so cool'' said Kalin.

''no it wasn't I was underfed, any water I had was drugged and in the end I was so tired I blew a hole in the floor and escaped by letting sewage water take me... it was not in any way cool'' said Jaune.

''oh... yeah that dosen't sound very cool'' said Kalin.

''sir the Court of Owls, you don't think they're coming for you do you?'' asked Arthur.

''probably'' said Jaune.

''well then I guess I'll need this'' said Arthur pulling out a shotgun and clicking it once.

''don't worry Arthur, they're probably waiting for me to make a move, once I'm rested up I'll finish them'' said Jaune.

''well sir, I think there's something you need to see'' said Arthur.

''ok then Arthur help me up'' sighed Jaune.

Arthur slowly sat Jaune up on the couch, then he helped him to his feet and started to walk him forwards ''sir you've been out for three days on day two something was dumped right in front of my house, I think you can make something of it'' said Arthur as he brought Jaune closer, Jaune then saw what it was, it was Talon.

''NOOOOO!'' He screamed trying to get out of Arthur grip and he helped Juane forwards ''NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!''

''Master Arc it's fine he's dead'' said Arthur soothingly.

''this was the guy who did that to you?'' asked Kalin.

''yeah, I can probably to an autopsy to see what killed him, if it was me who beat him to death or the Court deciding he was no longer useful to them'' said Jaune ''Arthur can you get me my utility belt?''

''at once sir'' said Arthur standing up and walking away to get it.

Once Arthur had returned, Jaune had started to do the autophsy, he ordered Arthur and Kalin out of the room so he could work, he didn't want Kalin seeing this either, he was still a bit too young, Jaune didn't want Arthur to see this either it could get him in trouble, so once Jaune had done this he'd destroy all the evidence and burry the body, once he was done he left the room.

''alright I have concluded he died because of something the Court of Owls did'' said Jaune.

''why would they do that?'' asked Arthur ''why would they kill him he's there assassin isn't he?''

''they probably have backup Talon's'' said Jaune ''but from what I can tell he died because they extracted something from his body, I've found trace amounts of some kind of metal''

''what kind of metal?'' asked Kalin.

''I don't know I'm thinking of trying to find somewhere I can analyse it'' said Jaune.

''so in conclusion, what do you make of it sir?'' asked Arthur.

''this is a warning there planning something, something big'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

The Court was preparing there move, many fancy dressed men and women prepared the plan, while a man dressed in a suit was making a speech ''now I want you all to look on this'' said the man.

He turned on a large television which showed Jaune of his time during the labyrinth.

''look upon him, the Batman, like you he has return from the underworld, but unlike you he has been weakened and broken'' stated the man.

''we have moved our armour hear, to your arms and legs'' said a woman ''now we ask you allow us to arm you, arm you for battle''

''for tonight we will strike down our enemy'' stated another man.

''yes for tonight you will not only strike him down, but rip him apart limb by limb and eat his bones!'' stated the man strongly, he opened the curtains ''now all of you come see'' the man lead the people he was talking to, to the balcony ''tonight we shall not only kill our enemy, but we will take back our city! we will take back our kingdom! NOW GO AND TAKE VALE!''

With those words hundreds of Talons jumped down from the balcony extending there suits wings and flying off ready to battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**alright I'm back, now I have to ask you have any of you read the Dark Nights Metal tie in 'Red Death' if the answer is no read it, it is freaking awesome, but yeah back to this now, just needed to let you know.**

chapter 10

Jaune laid on the couch as Arthur continued to tend to his wounds, Jaune had to admit Arthur was and amazing Doctor, he had learned how to heal other people with his aura and was doing so with Jaune making his several injury's seem like nothing, Jaune was currently dressed in just a pair of jeans showing off his impressive physique, Kalin had not left yet, he hadn't really spoke either he seemed to be just admiring Jaune from a far.

Jaune's Batsuit rested on the table along with two mugs of tea, one for Jaune, one for Arthur, Kalin had a mug of hot chocolate.

''damn I might have been a fool Arthur, I might have been better off just letting them kill me'' said Jaune.

''don't say that sir'' said Arthur ''you've saved Vale so many times I think it would be lost without you''

''yeah, but now there going to do something, something big and in doing so they're gonna pull it off if not tonight, tomorrow'' said Jaune.

''then you can stop it'' said Kalin ''you've stopped stuff like this before''

''not like this kid'' said Jaune.

''well you can do it, your Batman the protector of Vale, you saved me at one point, remember the first night you went out as Batman and saved all those kids?'' asked Kalin.

''wait you were one of those kids?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah'' said Kalin ''look I know you can do it, I know you can''

Jaune looked down, he wasn't sure what to feel at Kalin's words, but he knew Kalin was right, he was the protector of Vale and he was going to fight these owl freaks if it killed him, which it probably would try to, but it wouldn't.

but Jaune then saw something, something bad ''oh god'' he breathed.

''what is it sir?'' asked Arthur.

Just then two Talons burst through the window, Jaune jumped up grabbing a mug of tea that Arthur had served him and threw at one of the Talons, hitting the Talon in the face and making them stumble back, Jaune quickly tackled the other Talon who was about to draw there knives and began to punch the Talon in the throat, while Jaune did this Arthur grabbed the other mug and smashed it over the others head, the other talon threw a punch at Arthur, but Arthur dodged and head-butted the Talon knocking them out.

''wow'' said Jaune.

''I served in the army at one point sir'' said Arthur.

Jaune then looked to the two Talons he took off ones cowl and looked through it, it had a transmitter and seemed to be sending out data of some kind.

''there data coming through this, do you have a computer Arthur, I need to see what this data is'' said Jaune pulling out a chip.

''I have a laptop'' said Arthur.

''get it'' ordered Jaune.

As another Talon burst through ''let me guess the Court of Owls has sentenced me to death?'' asked Jaune, the Talon only raised a knife in response ''yeah thought so''

Jaune quickly dodged the knife slash as Kalin threw his mug of hot chocolate into the Talons head distracting him long enough for Jaune to deliver a blow to the back of the neck knocking the Owl Assassin out.

''thanks Kalin good job'' said Jaune.

''Sir I have the computer'' said Arthur rushing back into the room with the laptop.

''ok put it down and let me do my work'' said Jaune, he then took the chip and plugged it into the laptop and saw what it was ''oh damn''

''what is it?'' asked Kalin.

''it's a list of targets, everyone the Court of Owls has sent the Talons to assassinate'' said Jaune ''and damn that is one long list''

''what do we do sir?'' asked Arthur.

''no choice'' Jaune sighed, he put his Batman Cowl on, he quickly took out his Scroll and put in Ozpins number, he had gotten it when he went up to Ozpins office.

''hello'' said a kind voice on the other line.

''Ozpin'' said Jaune in his Batman voice.

''Batman... h-how did you get my number?'' he asked scared.

''not important'' said Jaune as a Talon burst through the window Jaune then quickly put the Scroll between his shoulder and ear and began to fight off the Talon ''you need to listen to me quickly''

''listen to you about what?'' asked Ozpin.

''the Court of Owls there real'' said Jaune, the Talon then grabbed his in a strangling hold as the Talon took out a knife and attempted to stab Jaune only for him to grab his wrist to stop him from stabbing ''listen there sending there Talons after everyone important in Vale if we don't stop them now, Vale will fall and then Atlas, Vacuo, Minstal'' Jaune pushed the Talon off him and punched the Talon in the throat ''you need to send every available Huntsman and Huntress to one of these locations I'm sending you'' Jaune quickly sent the list.

''how can I know that I believe-'' but before Ozpin finished it sounded like the phone had been dropped.

''Ozpin?'' asked Jaune ''Ozpin?'' to Jaune's relief the phone was picked up again.

''I alright Mr. Batman I believe you I'm sending the Huntsmen and Huntresses to every location they can get to now'' said Ozpin as he said this on the other end of the line he softly kicked a beaten Talons head.

''thank you'' said Jaune ''I have to go now'' Jaune turned off the phone ''in fact we all have to go''

''where to?'' asked Arthur.

''were still in Vale right?'' asked Jaune.

''yes'' said Arthur.

''do you have a secret base?'' asked Kalin.

''yeah I do, sort of, we have to get there me and a partners, the guy who makes me my gadgets'' said Jaune ''he said he's been working on something we might need for an invasion'' Jaune started dealing ''come on lets go grab my suit''

He then began to lead Arthur and Kalin through the back, Kalin carrying the Batsuit and Arthur running with his shotgun ''how far?'' asked Arthur.

''honestly I don't know it might be quite the run'' said Jaune continuing to run, when a voice then came on the other line of his Scroll.

''Mr. Arc?'' asked the voice.

''Lucas great you know that thing you said we'd need for an invasion, we need it now'' said Jaune.

''they're coming'' said Kalin spotting two Talons running across the rooftop.

''Lucas I'll have to get back to you, just whatever it is, get it ready!'' ordered Jaune.

the two Talons jumped down and charged, but Arthur shot on in the knee and Kalin threw a Batarang which hit the other in the head, Jaune quickly rushed in and punched the Talon which was hit by the Batarang in the throat and kicked the other in the head knocking both of them out, Jaune then looked back at Kalin.

''nice shot Kalin'' said Jaune and Kalin beamed ''come on only a short run from hear''

''good thing too sir, because we have company'' said Arthur pointing to the roof tops to see ten Talons chasing them.

''come on'' said Jaune.

They quickly started running, Jaune saw it there warehouse ''there, there in the warehouse we just need to get there'' said Jaune, he could see Lucas opening the door and waving them inside.

''in, in, in!'' called Lucas pulling the door closed as they got in.

''Lucas whatever this thing is it better be good, because we need it'' said Jaune.

''it's good sir but you'll need to be in the batsuit'' said Lucas.

Kalin quickly handed Jaune his Suit and Jaune quickly got his Batsuit on ''ok ready'' he said.

''hear it is sir'' said Lucas showing Jaune his project.

''Lucas are you serious?'' asked Jaune in amazement.

''very serious Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

''lets do it'' said Jaune.

Meanwhile outside the Talons had been joined up by five more Talons making the group of ten into a group of fifteen **''GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!''** boomed one of them.

 **''NO NEED I'LL DO IT FOR YOUR!''** boomed an amplified voice of Jaune Arc, as the door was ripped open by a giant mechanised batsuit **''** **NOW DO YOURSELVES AND ME A FAVOUR AND FUCK OFF!''**

All the Talons charged at the Bat Mechsuit and the Bat Mechsuit just reared his fist back and punched all of them, causing them all to fly off, all of them crashed into the floor or a wall or something.

''what do we do?'' asked Kalin.

''stay hear where its safe and jump in if Master Arc needs us'' said Arthur cocking his shotgun, but then Kalin saw a red hoodie and got an idea.

Jaune was fighting against the suit and was doing a good job against them all in the mechsuit, he was pummelling Talons left and right in the giant mechsuit, but unfortunately the mechsuit had a blind spot and so he didn't notice as one of the Talons jumped up behind him landing on the back of the mechsuit, he then proceeded to climb up and stab a knife into the mechsuits visor.

''aw shit'' said Jaune, as the mechsuit started to lose control when the Talon then ripped the helmet off and not long after collapsed, the Talon then quickly jumped on top of Jaune and got a knife ready to stab down on him.

But just as the Talon was about to stab down, a poll hit him in the back of the head knocking him out, Kalin stood there holding a poll along with wearing the red hoodie and a domino mask.

''Kalin?'' said Jaune shocked.

''don't worry Batman I got your back'' said Kalin, they turned to see four Talons were still standing.

''you take two, I take two'' ordered Jaune.

Jaune and Kalin charged forwards towards the five Talons, Kalin thrust his poll forwards which jabbed one of the Talon in the face, causing the Talon to fall back, Kalin then swung his poll into the side of another Talons head, Jaune wasn't letting up as Batman though as he threw a Batarang into one and dodged a knife thrust from another before upper cutting him knocking him out, Jaune then threw another beatarang at the Talon who had regained his senses and began to charge again, only for when the Batarang hit him in the face to knock him back, Jaune then punched the Talon in the throat knocking him out.

''wow, weren't these guys suppose to be Badasses?'' asked Kalin ''what now?''

''need to kill them at the source'' said Jaune ''Lucas you and Arthur stay hear''

''I couldn't agree more with you sir'' said Arthur.

''come on Kalin'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune and Kalin were in the pent house of one of the most wealthy couple in Vale ''watch and learn Kalin'' said Jaune, Kalin nodded.

Soon the elevator arrived and with it an elderly woman, the doors didn't open, but she didn't notice as she was looking around in her purse ''going down?'' asked a slightly altered voice, she looked up in terror to see the Batman.

''y-you what do you want!?'' she exclaimed ''I didn't do anything, I'll call security!''

''actually I dealt with security'' growled Jaune ''where are the owls?''

''I- I don't know what your talking about'' said the woman.

''maybe this'll refresh your memory'' said Jaune holding an Owl mask up.

''t-that's not my husbands'' she stuttered.

''no it's yours'' said Jaune ''now either tell me where the owls are or I drop the elevator your choice''

''you'd drop an old lady in an elevator!?'' asked the old woman shocked.

''oh no, as I understand you have a weak heart, this will cause it to rush, you'll be dead before you hit the floor, now I'll ask again'' said Jaune in a menacing voice ''Where. Are. The. Owls?''

the old woman gulped before giving them the information.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune and Kalin arrived at there hideout, an old middle age mansion, surprisingly Professors Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck were right behind him.

''Batman!'' Glynda called.

''what hear to take me in?'' asked Jaune.

''no actually Ozpin sent us to help if possible'' said Glynda.

''Nah we got this'' said Jaune.

''we?'' asked Port who then noticed Kalin ''who's this young man?''

''my student and partner Robin'' said Jaune, Kalin smiled at that, he was now Jaune's partner and student, this day was going great... well asides the Owl Assassins.

''you recruit children?'' asked Glynda scandalised.

''eh I was recruited as a child'' said Jaune ''anyway we can argue later, lets go''

Jaune then kicked the door down and rushed in with Kalin at his side, turning on his detective vision he saw something, something that just wasn't right, that didn't make sense, Jaune walked in to see a large collection of the Court of Owl's member's dead, they had taken poison and were dead.

''they- they killed themselves?!'' asked Port shocked.

''why?'' asked Oobleck.

Jaune took off the mask of the supposed leader to see he was dead too ''damn you!'' he hissed ''damn you all!'' Jaune then made sure to quickly leave with Kalin pulling off his 'disappearing act' on the teachers.

the next day Jaune started going back to Beacon his friends asking him if he was attacked during 'the Night of the Owls' as people were calling it, Jaune answered no he wasn't but questions remained why did the Court kill themselves? just why? it didn't count for anything? it didn't prove anything? so why?

-LINE BREAK-

meanwhile in a dark building a young man who was sat in the dark sharpening a blade started to mutter something.

''Beware Lady Salem and her Court of Owls, who watches all the time, by her orders they gaze behind cement and lime, they watch the halls, they watch the beds, take care beware for if she orders it, they will send the Owlman to take your head''


	11. Chapter 11

**alright, this is the next chapter/arc of the story, I'm not sure how I wrote this chapter cause I wrote this interlude thing first, in the one were going into the arc where Blake runs away, this is also going to give off hints as to whom Ruby is going to become.**

Chapter 11

Jaune's training with Kalin wasn't easy, Jaune had never trained someone to fight before, so it was very difficult, but Kalin was learning very well, soon he took to the city as Robin, they spent there first night on patrol, there was little to no crime this time, which was a bit disappointing for Kalin, he really wanted to prove himself to Jaune, his Robin uniform was a sting tight red and yellow armoured suit like Jaunes, with green gloves and boots, he also had a yellow cape and a green domino mask, Kalin was staying with Arthur who had also been helping Jaune with his batman stuff, sadly for Jaune thing's weren't going well for him at school, he had managed to swerve off his friends questions, but now there seemed to be something coming up that would probably require him to help them out as Batman, as Weiss and Blake were arguing about the White Fang, which involved Blake running off.

'and so it begins' thought Jaune.

The next day he saw walked the halls just day dreaming, he decided it was probably best to make his move now and find out exactly what was going on, he walked up behind Ruby and said ''Hey Ruby''

To his surprise she quickly pulled out the Crescent Rose and charged it to Scythe mode and pointed it at him ''oh, sorry Jaune, you ok?'' she asked.

''yeah'' he said as she put the Crescent Rose away ''are you ok?''

''yeah I've just been getting a bit paranoid I think someone might be stalking me'' said Ruby.

''have you talked to Yang or anyone about it?'' asked Jaune raising a brow.

''no, I can deal with it, I mean, I am a huntress in training after all'' said Ruby.

''is that why your daydreaming?'' asked Jaune.

''oh no it's about Blake'' said Ruby.

''that she's a Faunus?'' asked Jaune.

''h-how did you know?'' asked Ruby.

''I'm actually amazed any of you didn't notice, her bow twitched at times so I deduced she was a Faunus and under the bow were hear ears'' stated Jaune.

''oh'' said Ruby sadly.

''so is that it?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah'' said Ruby ''you see she had this really big fight with Weiss and kinda ran off''

''then why aren't you looking for her?'' asked Jaune.

''well, she made it clear that she didn't want us to be near her'' said Ruby.

''so?'' asked Jaune shrugging ''look that's a reason you should be with her, she needs support so to say... look I'm not the best person for this - 'since I'm pretty much famous for dressing up as a bat and kicking the crap out of people' - but I know she needs support from all of you alright and I heard the argument she and Weiss were having about the white fang last night, I'm amazed that all of campus didn't hear it, I can't say there innocent because that is the view of a child, oh they did this but now they're sorry so everything is automatically better, no people in the White Fang do need to be punished but I can see they're point of view, but anyways as to you, you have a choice, go find her or leave her and let her get killed or something''

Ruby just steered at him in awe for a few minutes ''well... thanks Jaune you cleared things up, I'm gonna get Yang and Weiss and search for Blake, thanks Jaune'' Ruby then ran off leaving Jaune by himself.

'time to look at this from a Batman Perspective' thought Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later as Ruby and some other girl with orange hair walked though the city Jaune and Kalin followed from the roof tops as Batman and Robin.

''so why are we following her?'' asked Kalin.

''she said someone might be stalking her, I figured she's my friend and crimes really been down lately so, eh why not'' said Jaune.

''ok'' said Kalin ''seems like an easy mission for my first time as Robin''

''yeah that's why I picked it'' said Jaune, but as he said that there was a huge explosion ''never mind this might be more difficult than thought''

''should we go there Batman?'' asked Kalin.

''yeah we need to that' probably where Blake is'' said Jaune.

''where did it come from?'' asked Kalin.

''that came from the docks'' said Jaune firing a grappling hook ''come on we can get there before them'', Kalin nodded and did the same and the two quickly ran for the dock, they quickly made it there and saw what was going on Blake and some Monkey Faunus were fighting the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, the Monkey Faunus threw a banana peel at Roman.

''ha is that all kid'' laughed Roman, but then a Batarang landed a few inches from his face impaled in the crate, Roman looked up to see the two vigilantes.

''Batman!?'' exclaimed Roman.

Jaune and Kalin jumped down and started to fight off the White Fang who had turned there attention to them, they quickly started to fight with the two heroes who had training easily fight off the untrained civilians who were just volunteers in a terrorist group ''come on at least give a challenge'' said Kalin as he hit one guy in the face with his poll.

''Robin don't get cocky'' said Jaune as he punched one of the grunts in the gut before knocking him to the ground with his elbow.

''right'' said Robin taking his poll and turning it to Nunchuck form and swinging it waking two grunts, as Batman grappled one and pulled them into his his knocking them down.

Jaune then saw an opportunity ''Robin deal with the grunts'' he ordered, Kalin nodded and continued to fight, Sun jumping in to help him.

''so how did you get into this?'' he asked.

''it's a long story'' Kalin replied.

Jaune fired a grappling hook into one of the crates quickly pulling him towards Torchwick, Torchwick didn't see this coming though and got socked right in the side of the face, Torchwick was thrown into the ground, he got up spitting blood out and smirking ''good punch''

''thanks'' said Jaune taking out two Batarangs.

Torchwick quickly fired a shot, but Jaune dodged and threw both his Batarangs, which both hit torchwick in the shoulders knocking him back, Torchwick gritted his teeth in frustration.

''hey!'' called a familiar voice, they both looked to see Ruby with the Crescent Rose at the ready.

''oh haya Red isn't it past your bed time?'' quipped Torchwick.

Jaune then saw Ruby talking to her orange haired friend, only for Torchwick to shoot her, which got Jaune angry at Torchwick as Jaune charged at Torchwick and they started fighting hand to hand, with Torchwick then shooting at Jaune forcing him to move back, Jaune then saw Ruby's friend jump down with six swords hovering about her, she quickly defeated the remaining grunts and fired a laser to shoot down two ships of reinforcements.

'ok clearly she is a robot' thought Jaune, but while he was observing this Torchwick used this opportunity to get into a Bullhead and take off 'damnit, I just had to get distracted, rookie mistake, URG'

''why did you let him go!?'' exclaimed Kalin running towards Jaune.

''I got distracted, it was stupid I'm sorry'' said Jaune.

''hey its ok, it's fine, everyone makes a rookie mistake now and then'' said Kalin ''just makes me feel good to know your not perfect''

''I've still got a lot to learn like you'' said Jaune ''and don't worry, next time we'll catch him''

Kalin nodded, they then looked to see Ruby hugging Blake glad she was same ''looks like our work hears done don't you think?'' asked Kalin.

''yeah it should be fine now, come on lets turn in'' said Jaune.

They both grappled off and went off into the night, however not everything went well that night, as when they grappled off Ruby looked past Blakes shoulder in there hug and saw a ninja motioning her to follow.

''err I think I saw a White Fang guy, I'll just get him real quick to stop him'' she said before speeding off with her semblance, when she was behind the store house where the ninja stood she said the obvious: ''why are you stalking me?''

''you have potential young one'' said the ninja ''it's ashame you don't use it and prefer to use that clumsy weapon''

''are you talking about my Crescent Rose, because I'll have you know my Crescent Rose is a great weapon it's not clumsy at all!'' Ruby shouted ''it's a high impact-''

''yes it's part Scythe, part Gun I know, ah guns, such a barbaric tool of destruction'' stated the ninja ''the reason our leader respects the Batman, he respects Batman for his intelligence, fighting style and his unwillingness to use guns, once guns were invented humanity just became barbaric, these days not a single person does not own a gun be it a real on or a toy, before people used skill and talent in weapons like the sword and the bow and arrow, these days its just guns, no skill nor talent needed, but you have potential, so hear in case your interested''

the Ninja threw Ruby a card with contact details before throwing a smoke bomb down and disappearing, Ruby was about to throw the contact card away, but then stopped, she just couldn't so she looked at it, it said:

 **League of Assassins**

 **Don't find us, when your ready we'll find you.**

 **and there we go... no she is not Talia Al Ghul, she's someone else, if anyone can guess who please be free to, because I really like the character I find her rather cool.**

 **as to Talia, I have never really thought of how I feel towards her character, because I really, really hate the little shit stain known as Damian Wayne who is her and Batman's son, now I don't want to judge her primarily on that, I don't judge Batman primarily on that so I don't think it would be fair to judge her primarily on that, so yeah I don't know how I feel about her, so yeah Ruby is not going to become Talia.**

 **But yeah if anyone wants to criticise this go ahead this one was rushed, I just knew I wanted to do this and do it in one chapter so I rushed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**oh hey before we start I thought I'd get in a bit of shameless advertising, I published a one shot of how I would write Marvel Legacy if any of you are interested, admittedly I know way more on DC than I do on Marvel, so... yeah.**

 **anyways this chapter, it's very basic, there's not much to it, I just decided to give us a somewhat nice villain talk... yeah you'll see what I mean as you read the chapter** **, by the way I am skipping most of volume 2 of RWBY because I consider that to be the weakest volume of the web show, all things** **considered.**

chapter 12

Roman Torchwick overlooked the operations that were currently being headed, his current employer was out, so he was uncharge, he had no idea where her little henchmen were... oh speak of the devil, once he found out where they had been and had given them a lengthy talking to his employer showed up and had grilled both him and then her henchmen **(look I'm not going to write down what is in cannon so I'm just putting these up and giving a brief summary)**

''hmm not very well disciplined I see'' said a voice, the four partners looked up to see a figure hiding out in the shadows.

''oh your hear'' said Cinder.

''yes, results from you have been... disappointing to say the least'' said the man walking out to the shadows revealing who he was.

''BATMAN!'' cried Roman raising his cane, but Cinder grabbed his cane and lowered it, causing both Emerald and Mercury to look at her confused.

''no look closer'' she said.

this was defiantly not Batman, he had a suit like Batman but it looked completely different, it looked for lack of better words smoother, it was grey in colour, it had a silver steel cowl that more resembled that of a bird that a bat, the cowl had two large blue optics that seemed to work like binoculars, he had single spikes forwards pointing blade spikes on his gauntlets, it had a silver utility belt and the main difference was instead of the iconic Bat symbol the symbol on this guys chest looked to be that of an owls head.

''meet Owlman'' said Cinder in a very clearly spiteful voice.

''greetings I'm guessing you two are her lacky's and you are... well... your her business partner'' said Owlman, Torchwick just groaned at his appearance.

''so what we have a Batman on our side?'' asked Torchwick.

with those words Owlman spun around, grabbed Torchwick by the throat and pinned him to one of the crates before pulling out an Owlarang and holding it up to Torchwicks throat.

Torchwick struggled to make words out of his strangulation ''I mean so we have an Oilman, to counter there copy bat or there you know there rip off Owlman, cause your clearly better and-''

Owlman slammed the Owlarang deeply into the crate and held Torchwick up hissing ''if you ever state that I am a 'Batman' ever again I will crush your windpipe go it!''

Torchwick quickly nodded and Owlman dropped him before turning to Cinder ''nice place, it actually looks like a working operation'' stated Owlman.

''what are you doing hear?'' scoffed Cinder.

''why should I not be hear, were allies in this aren't we?'' asked Owlman.

''well since you lost the Court of Owls I thought you'd be hiding in sha-''

''I didn't lose it I cleansed it'' stated Owlman.

''cleansed it?'' asked Emerald.

''yes, it was a rather simple process'' stated Owlman ''you see it was a rather simple process, those old fools all gathered up in there secret hiding place, they figured they'd be safe especially when I got there saying I would quote 'protect them' unquote, but they didn't notice as I slipped poison in there wine''

''you wipeout out one of our greatest allies!?'' snarled Cinder.

''yes and no'' said Owlman.

''what do mean? and pray for your sake it is a good answer or I will kill you!'' growled Cinder.

''hey kids do you have any popcorn?'' whispered Torchwick ''cause this is getting good''

''simple to prevent our operation from being discovered and hear she told me you were smart'' said Owlman causing Cinder to growl ''now let me explain it, you see Batman was onto them, he was about to capture them and find out my lady's plans, the Court members gather there would turn on her and reveal her plans as a deal to get themselves out of prison, so by killing them off I not only protected her but fooled Batman as he now believes the Court is dead, but in reality the Court is very much around, but only the most loyal and influential members and not only in Vale but also in Atlas, Vacuo and Minstrel, all in all that one move has done more than your quest to gain power ever has''

Cinder snarled ''I would have gotten the power if you were there to help''

''yes, shame that I offered and you turned it down'' said Owlman solubly causing Cinder to growl more ''another shame that I did offer a much more capable candidate for that power only for her to be turned down for you''

''why are you hear Owlman or are just to annoy me?'' asked Cinder.

''if I wanted to do that I'd just continue sending Random Emoji's to your scroll'' grinned Owlman ''no I'm hear to tell you we must speed up plans, what with your failures, now you know our main objective now speed it up''

''I can't this is delicate operation Owlman'' stated Cinder.

''then hear let me speed it up for you, Pyrrha Niko's semblance is polarity, the unit Torchwick saw last night is an android designated P.E.N.N.Y. and Yang Xaio Long is known for having and explosive temper, there I've given you the story now run with it'' stated Owlman walking off as a heavily armoured Tank-like Car pulled up, the car had a very clear Owl like theme and was a nice silver colour ''now if you will excuse me I must carry on, doing you know work that is actually competent''

As the car drove off Cinder let out a growl ''DAMN HIM!'' she screamed punching the side of a crate denting it.

''well look on the bright side?'' Emerald struggled.

''what bright side Emerald, please tell me what Bright side is there!'' growled Cinder.

''well he's not right?'' shrugged Emerald ''operations are going well and to plan, he's pretty much exaggerating''

''I guess'' said Cinder.

''he's not as bad as the new guy'' said Mercury.

''which reminds me where did you find him? and why did you hire him?'' asked Torchwick.

''simple'' said a new voice walking out ''now Owllie may be our perfect copy for old batsie he's not the perfect solution, she needs someone capable to kill the bat, where she found me... well, ya little ice cream girl actually found me Torchwick, so ya might wanna talk to her about it... no issue, point is she knows I've got what it takes to kill the Bat and adding my organisation to hers will quickly bolster results... besides...''

As he walked out they could see his full appearance, he was the same age as they were, he had surprisingly pale skin that would give a Schnee a run for there money, he had Green hair that was coated with gel and combed back, he was quite muscular with multiple tattoos, one of these tattoos was a J under one of his eyes, he had multiple signature rings on one hand, he had deranged eyes of a killer and a rashly drawn makeup smile.

''wait till they get a load of me!''

 **so yeah there we go, for those of you who want Torchwick to be the Joker, don't worry it's as I said, were incorporating the 'there's three jokers' plot line in DC.**

 **Yes he is going to be** **involved with Neo after asking over and over and over again to the point of frustration finally the question was answered in my Remnants Freelancer fic where I asked the question of who she should be there, I mean seriously when I was writing this originally I was getting so frustrated with how nobody was responding to that poll, but yeah she is Harley Quinn in this.**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Jaune and Klain swung through the city as Batman and Robin, they were on patrol for the time, taking down thugs and they were doing good with it, they had so far stopped five muggings, seven robbery's and a rape attempt, Jaune and Kalin kept moving trying to find other things to stop, but just then something came on Jaune's ear piece which hacked into the polices radio so he could hear everything.

''we have a situation at the highway on four, a mech is out of control''

''Robin did you get that?'' asked Jaune.

''I got it Batman are we heading over there?'' asked Kalin.

Jaune nodded and they began to swing towards the highway, but then something flew out of nowhere and cut Jaune's cable causing him to fall, Jaune quickly flipped over and landed on his feet, another projectile was thrown at him, but he dodged, Kalin jumped down next to him a few seconds afterwards ''are you alright Batman?'' he asked.

''yeah'' said Jaune turning to the projectile, it was a playing card.

''nice moves Bats'' said a voice full of madness.

'no way' thought Jaune as he saw who threw the card, it was the Joker.

''you know who I am Batman?'' asked the Clown.

''your the Joker!'' Jaune growled.

''points'' grinned Joker ''I was trying to find a way to connect to you, but in the end I decided it was best just to go straight up and challenge you to a straight fist fight''

''Robin go see if you can help with the mech, I'll deal with him'' ordered Jaune, Kalin hesitated for a bit, but nodded and ran off.

''so just you and me?'' grinned Joker.

''yeah just you and me'' said Jaune throwing two Batarangs which the Joker dodge, he then threw two of his Joker's cards, Jaune dodged one but the other stabbed into his shoulder causing the Joker to grin even wider, Jaune quickly pulled the Joker card out of his shoulder and threw it aside, Joker then charged at Jaune tackling him Joker then punched Jaune in the face causing Jaune to let out a groan of pain before he threw the Joker off him.

Joker was still grinning the same way he had when he had injured Jaune with his card, he had done what he needed to do, now all he needed to do was hold Jaune off until the getaway car got there, but thinking of this caused him to get punched in the face by Jaune.

''ah my eye!'' cried out Joker, before dropping something to the ground that looked like an eye ''ha sucker''

Joker jumped away as it blew up throwing Jaune back, he fired grappling hook which grabbed his coat and pulled Joker towards him, he then slammed and arm into Joker's face causing him to fall over, Jaune then strode over to Joker, but Joker then pulled out a gun and pulled out the trigger and... a 'bang' flag came out.

''eh damn must have picked up the wrong gun oh well'' said Joker jumping up.

Joker then began to fight Jaune in hand to hand, which they both accelled at both of them were a good match to one another, while Jaune used a mix of martial arts, Joker seemed to use more of a street fighting style.

But just as Jaune started to think he was graining some ground Joker grabbed a flower and held it up, it then began to spray acid which Jaune quickly dodged, but then he charged forwards again and threw a punch only for Joker to catch with his buzzer hand which started to electrocute Jaune, Jaune had seen what this did to people so knew he had to get out of this, so fighting through the pain of electricity he punched Joker in the face forcing the clown to let go and fall back same as Jaune.

Both of them pulled themselves up ready to keep fighting, Joker pulled out another two guns and fired one, this one actually fired a bullet, Jaune needed to quickly dodge the shot, the other one fired another flag, but this flag actually shot out of the gun and pierced into a wall, Jaune then threw down some of his smoke pellets disappearing in a puff of smoke, but Joker kept his guard up.

Jaune grabbed Joker from behind, but Joker pulled out a knife and stabbed himself though the shoulder effectively the knife was long enough to stab Jaune as well 'damn, those weapons must be made of a special metal to be able to pierce my suit so easily!' thought Jaune 'I need to be careful hear!'

''heh, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, come on Batsy lets have some more fun'' cackled Joker holding up two decks and flicking them towards Jaune, Jaune quickly fired his grappling hook and used it to pull himself back in order to dodge the playing cards, before throwing multiple Batarangs, which Joker too dodged.

Before Jaune could make a move, a car pulled up, the doors opened and gangsters with SMG's came out and began to fire at him, Jaune quickly took cover, his suit could repel bullets to a degree, but not that many, so he'd need to take cover for now, Joker was saddened by this a bit, frowning he just shrugged.

''well sorry Bat's it's been fun, but I gotta go now'' said Joker getting in the car, before driving away, Jaune grappled to high ground to see if he could chase after it only to see, the car was gone now.

''damnit, I defiantly need a Batmobile'' sighed Jaune, quickly getting onto his com, Jaune started to call up Kalin ''Robin report in''

''sorry Batman I tried to stop Torchwick, but... he got away, he was accompanied by someone, who was dressed like she was Neopolitan Ice cream'' said Kalin.

Jaune sighed ''it's fine, I couldn't catch the Joker this time, were just having a bad week ok, lets just call this a night and head back to Lucas's''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile the Joker had pulled up in the car and walked into a club, where he was quickly showed upstairs to an awaiting Owlman.

''did you carry out your part of the plan?'' asked Owlman.

''yep batty got sliced by one of the cards and a knife a found if your room, specifically this knife'' grinned Joker ''but I want you to know Owlie I'm only doing this cause I'm hoping this has a good pay off''

''oh don't worry Joker it will, it will, now we just need two more elements'' stated Owlman.

 **Yeah I know this chapter was short, but it was just meant to be a good old fashioned fight between Batman and Joker, so hopefully it delivered.**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

In a deep dark cave location, with running streams of lava and bats hanging from the ceiling, several hooded figures wearing masks that looked like bat skulls stood in the cave ''it is done'' said one of them ''the seal has been broken, broken by the blade, after all these generations the sacrifice is finally at hand and the gateway will soon... open!''

''the Dark Days are over!'' they all cheered.

They then all looked upon the darkness where outlines formed of seven figures, all of them had a different coloured outline ''the Dark knights are coming and with them the true father of Batman''

Jaune shot out of bed awake covered in a cold sweat, he took a few gasps to calm himself down and put a hand to his forehead, it had been a week since he fought with Joker and ever since then he had been having this nightmare over and over, he was sure it would pass, but it did fill him with a sense of fear for some reason.

-LINE BREAK-

Later at night Jaune was going to get ready for patrol in a few minutes, but Pyrrha had insisted they train, Jaune had decided to be intentionally terrible, he could put up a pretty good fight with a sword if need be, but he preferred not to, so he just let her beat him, after finding a way to get out of aura training he was going to walk away, he didn't want a Semblance, he wanted just to be the regular man, that's why his suit sealed off his aura, but before he could leave Pyrrha asked the question:

''so are you going to ask Weiss to the dance?'' she asked.

''oh I'm not going'' said Jaune.

''w-what, why not?'' asked Pyrrha.

''I'm pretty busy'' said Jaune ''I've got some stuff to do, homework stuff mostly''

''well I'm sure if we work through it together you could go'' said Pyrrha.

''nah, thanks Pyrrha but I really want to do it by myself'' said Jaune.

''oh yes... of course'' said Pyrrha feeling slightly heartbroken, they then continued training.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune was at base sharpening his Batarangs in his suit except the cowl, Arthur walked up to him and said ''I heard your not going to Beacons prom''

''Arthur you know I have the city to petrol, I don't have time for Prom'' stated Jaune as he kept sharpening the Batarangs.

''I know sir, but you only live once'' said Arthur ''and I don't want you to live with regrets''

''I have no regrets about this Arthur'' said Jaune ''besides I got bigger problems than prom, Kalin being one of them''

''why whats wrong with him?'' asked Arthur.

''he's getting increasingly violent Arthur, I'm thinking of taking him off duty for a little'' said Jaune ''last week he shattered a mans collar bone and put him into shock, I scolded him of course, but he just retorted with the fact he was a criminal and deserved it''

''hmm I'm sure it's fine sir, maybe just go out this one more night and then if he continued tonight, just tell him your taking him off duty for a while because he needs to cool off'' said Arthur.

''yeah that sounds like a good idea'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune and Kalin were racing across the roof tops, eventually coming to an

''commissioner Heston'' said Jaune.

''Batman'' said the commissioner.

''wait you know the commissioner?'' asked Robin.

''yeah we've been

''and you didn't tell me?'' asked Robin.

''I was going to tell you tonight, but felt it might be better just to show you'' said Jaune ''the commissioner has agreed that he will help us with our work''

''I will, now listen this clown, the Joker he's began a robbery spree, he's informed us of his targets, we know where he's going to hit next, the West Bank'' said Heston.

''thank you commissioner, come on Robin to the bank'' said Jaune and with that the two of them swung off and quickly snuck into the bank.

''ok we'll wait for them and take them by surprise'' said Jaune, to which Kalin just snorted ''is there something wrong?''

''yeah how long has Heston been in on this?'' asked Kalin.

''just a week ok'' said Jaune.

''oh so you really don't trust me do you, after all I've only been partners with you for a couple of months'' said Kalin.

''Kalin look I do trust you, it just slipped my mind'' said Jaune ''listen I've been worried about you lately''

''oh really you mean like that talk about benching me?'' asked Kalin.

''you heard that?'' asked Jaune.

''of course I did, guess you just don't trust your partner, heck I bet the one at Beacon doesn't even know your Batman!'' snapped Kalin.

''Kalin I do trust you'' said Jaune ''I'm just scared your starting to go too far''

''there criminals they deserve what comes to them, isn't that why you do this!'' barked Kalin.

''I don't kill them, we don't kill them because if we do that were not better than them'' said Jaune ''were not Police Officers or Huntsmen, they have authorisation to kill, but us, we do it differently, we don't do this Kalin, we don't kill!''

Kalin looked hesitant before looking down gritting his teeth, just then they heard the alarms ''look we'll talk about this later'' said Jaune.

Jaune and Kalin jumped down to see the Joker with Neopolitan and a team of ten thugs with guns, all of them wearing clown masks to show that they were with the Joker, even Neo had put makeup on and now looked like a clown.

''oh hello boys'' said Joker as his thugs started to open fire.

Jaune and Kalin quickly dodged the gun fire throwing Batarangs and Birdarangs knocking a few guns out of the hands of the thugs, Jaune began to fight the thugs as Kalin threw a birdarang at Joker and Neo, who both shattered as it hit, showing it was just one of Neo's illusions, Kalin growled and chased after them, Jaune who had knocked out two of the thugs saw this.

''Robin wai-'' Jaune cried out but stopped as he was punched in the face by one of the thugs.

Kalin quickly ran through the bank, getting to the main vault 'I'll show him, I'll show Jaune!' he thought furiously.

Joker turned around as Kalin burst into the vault growling and snarling ''oh so baby bird came after me, I'm hurt the big man himself didn't come'' said Joker, faking hurt.

Kalin just roared and charged at Joker, tackling him and punching him in the face, he then did it again and again, but then he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Kalin turned around and saw that it was Neo, who then sprayed Kalin with knockout gas causing him to collapse ''nice one my delicious strawberry mix'' smirked Joker kissing her, he then grabbed Kalin underarm and dragged him into the car when they got in, Neo began to remove Kalins weapons and bind his arms and legs.

''what are ya waiting for? drive!'' ordered Joker slamming his hand down on the drivers seat who then drove off as fast as he could.

Jaune came out a seconds later to see them driving off and put everything together, quickly getting onto the com and to Arthur he roared out ''ARTHUR THEY'VE GOT KALIN!''


	15. Chapter 15

**before we get to the chapter I'm just going to say this, I did write Kalin with kind of an intent to make him a Jason Todd, I did this kind of with him name the latter after J is K and the letter before T is S, but anyways not sure if you know this or not, but Jason had apparently become really unpopular with fans so they decided, 'ok let's end his career as Robin' but a 1-900 number was set up for fans to call in and put in there votes should he live or die, art was even done for both sides** **, in fact there is actually a theory that hasn't been confirmed that someone set up an autodialer into the 1-900 number to kill him, giving an extra 200 votes which pushed it over the edge and solidified it,** **so he would die and he did, so I'm letting you guys choose his fate, will he:**

 **Live and become Nightwing.**

 **or**

 **Die and become Red Hood.**

chapter 15

Jaune did not go back to Beacon he couldn't not with what had just happened with Kalin, he needed to find him, Jaune had already felt horrible when Kalin had said he felt like Jaune didn't trust him and now this had happened, they had just had an argument too, he needed to find Kalin.

''sir Commissioner Heston just called'' said Arthur ''he says he needs to talk to you, I think it might have something to do with Master Kalin''

''thanks Arthur'' Jaune nodded remembering he had given Heston access to a special private line that he had set up between them, that way he could give Batman information and not find out his identity, quickly going as fast as he could, until he finally got there.

''what did you need to tell me?'' asked Jaune.

''we may have caught the scent, Ozpin sent me a message, he said that he thinks he knows where the White Fang is'' stated Heston.

''I don't care about that at the moment I came because I thought you'd know something about Robin'' growled Jaune.

''I do, listen we have reason to believe the Jokers with them'' said Heston.

''thank you I'm going to go and investigate'' said Jaune.

''how are you gonna do that?'' asked Heston ''they're apparently in Mountain Glenn!''

''oh it might surprise you what I can do Heston'' said Jaune before he swung off.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune quickly got back to Beacon and got back into his Juane Arc clothes and ran to the assembly ''Jaune!'' called Pyrrha, Jaune quickly went to stand next to her, she had a quizitive look on her face ''where were you? we were worried''

''sorry Pyrrha I went to the library and fell asleep I only woke up at the announcement'' lied Jaune.

''ok, just be more careful in future'' said Pyrrha.

''I will be'' said Jaune.

 **(look basically it plays out like season two were skipping to when Team RWBY had just gotten into the Bullshead ok)**

Jaune decided now was the time and shockingly started to hop ''oh guy sorry I gotta go to the bathroom real quick'' he said.

''ok Jaune we'll wait for you in the dorm room'' said Pyrrha.

Jaune quickly ran off and using all the stealth his skills could pull forth, he snuck onto the Bullshead that was carrying Doctor Oobleck and Team RWBY before getting into his Batman gear 'Don't worry Kalin I'm coming!'

-LINE BREAK-

When the Bullshead landed Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck got off, he waited a bit before the Bullshead was high enough for him to jump off and glide towards a near building, Team RWBY and Oobleck not noticing him as they were too busy dealing with a pack of Beowolves, Jaune quickly started to use all his detective skills to see if he could find Kalin, his detective mode was on so he could scan everything, he looked though building after building.

it was only at later night when he found his first real lead and saw someone following the White Fang ''Ruby'' he groaned, this would make things problematic, but he managed to lose her and kept following the White Fang Grunts.

he found where they were hiding close to a railway with a train, just as he was about to make a move, then he saw them bring Ruby in, he saw them fight, but Ruby could barely fight without a weapon and quickly lost, one White Fang Grunt walked up, a male one, Jaune was wondering 'what's he- oh god no!' thought Jaune as he saw the man undoing his flies.

Jaune decided it was better now or never, taking out a Batarang, he threw it as hard as it could, it hit the guy about to rape Ruby **(just to make sure you all know, I was doing this as a way to set Jaune off and giving him a reason to go, I do not endorse rape I think it is horrible and whoever does it should be ashamed of it)** , knocking the guy down and knocking him out, Jaune then jumped down firing a cable into the roof and swinging down delivering a swing kick into the side of one guys head ''BATMAN!'' cried one of them who was holding a gun, Jaune threw down a smoke pellet which clouded there vision, he then quickly took out each and every one of them.

Jaune glanced around to see three guys ganged around Ruby and attacking her, just as he was about to rush in and help her he heard a familiar cackle and turned to see Roman with Joker ''oh batty you came, I'm complemented, you want this?'' he held up Kalin by his hair, Kalin was all bashed and bruised, Jaune growled and gritted his teeth ''that's the spirit batsy, now make a choice your partner or the girl''

''batman'' groaned Kalin weakly.

Jaune looked between him and Ruby and then again and again until he made a decision.

''Robin, I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm coming for you!'' called Jaune, before he jumped into fighting the White Fang members, quickly knocking one out with a blow to the back of the neck he quickly punched another in the throat causing him to collapse and kneed one in the stomach before smashing his fists on his back knocking him to the ground, before rolling the guy over and punching him in the face, he then went over to Ruby who was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

''you ok?'' he asked, helping her up.

''y-your Batman!'' cried Ruby.

''yeah I noticed'' said Jaune, he really did care for Ruby but sometimes she could be so irritating, just then the rest of Ruby's team and Oobleck rushed they were following a corgi?

''Ruby!'' called Yang and Ruby rushed right to her and hugged her, with Weiss handing Ruby her weapon, but then looked over to Batman.

''You!'' she cried pointing Myrtebaster at Batman.

''no Weiss he helped me!'' cried Ruby trying to point Weiss's weapon down.

''listen I don't have time to talk with you all, listen they're planning something with that train and they've got my partner on it, so lets just shut up now and team up'' said Jaune ''I don't like this anymore than you people do, you say you protect the people, but it's me who's looking after Vale, but for now since my Partners in danger I'll just have to leave that all aside''

''very well'' said Oobleck.

''you can't be serious he's a criminal!'' cried Weiss.

''I am serious, we really haven't got much choice'' said Oobleck ''but what are they planning to do, those train tracks lead nowhere''

''can you all shut up now we have a job to do, who cares what they're planning as long as we can stop it!'' cried Jaune.

''we need backup first I'll call Jaune'' stated Ruby, now since Jaune was already there just as Batman he feared this might uncover his identity only for it to be revealed there was no signal ''no signal!''

''yeah great can we please hurry up now and go!'' cried Jaune.

''what's your hurry?'' asked Ruby.

''my Partner is in there with a known psychopath, would you not be eager too?'' asked Jaune.

''yeah I would be, enough lallygagging, let's stop that train'' said Ruby determined.


	16. Chapter 16

**ok a lot of people voted Nightwing, so heck it, Nightwing it is.**

chapter 16

Jaune quickly started to run along with the others, when he was close enough fired his grappling hook, it latched onto the back of the train and pulled him up onto the back of the train, he needed to get in quickly and help Kalin, but unfortunately that wasn't going to be easy as many White Fang we rushing towards him, Jaune just threw his explosive Batarangs which threw many of them back and then just started to attack with reckless abandon, grabbing the last cowering white fang member by the collar he started an interrogation.

''MY PARTNER WHERE IS HE!'' roared Jaune his voice full of hatred ''I KNOW HE'S HEAR NOW WHERE IS HE!''

''t-the kids in the back, he's in the way back'' said the grunt, Jaune smashed his fist right into the grunts face knocking him out, Jaune then jumped down into the train, at the moment he didn't care about anything but saving Kalin, he was solely focused on that, Jaune took out his batarangs and ran forwards, behind him landed Blake, Weiss and Yang, he ran forwards and saw Neopolitan, but she was now dressed completely differently, her hair was done up into pig tails, she was wearing makeup to make herself look like the Joker and was wearing a shirt saying 'J4N' she wore a short skirt and cowgirl boots **(just to make sure that you know what she looks like, it's how Harley Quinn looks like now just with a pallet swap)**

he heard a shot fired from Yang, which he ducked as Yang and Neo started to fight, Jaune quickly threw a smoke pellet at the White Fang Lieutenant and slid underneath him and he kept going, he briefly hear Weiss saying she would take on the Lieutenant as Blake ran right behind him ''Batman wait!'' she called.

Jaune quickly got to the last door and pulled out something to get him into the room, explosive gel, he quickly blew the door open and rushed in to see Torchwick ''wow that is one way to make an entrance'' he quipped.

''where is he!'' growled Batman.

''at the end of the train'' said Torchwick.

Jaune started to rush Torchwick to try and get past him, only for Torchwick to fire, causing Juane to dodge.

''sorry bat's but I'm keeping you hear'' said Torchwick, who then noticed Blake was there ''oh hey kitty cat, we need to stop meeting up like this people are going to talk''

Jaune took out three Batarangs and threw them, all of them hit Torchwick knocking him back, Blake then proceeded to run in and slash at Torchwick but he blocked with his cane, that was until Jaune sucker punched Torchwick in the side of the face causing him to back off.

''not very sporting Bats'' said Torchwick rubbing the side of his mouth off.

''if I'm in a fight, I'm going to take every advantage I can Torchwick, I don't care if it is or is not sporting'' said Jaune.

''fair enough'' grinned Torchwick before he fired a shot at Jaune who quickly dodged the attack and threw a Batarang at him again, Blake then charged again and slashed which Torchwick blocked with his cane, Jaune then fired his bat claw, pulling Torchwick back allowing Jaune to punch him in the back of the head knocking him down again, but Torchwick quickly slid around of the floor onto his back and fired at Jaune who this time got hit, luckily his Batsuit took most of the hit, it did throw him back however.

Jaune quickly got up though to see Blake fighting Torchwick and using her Semblance to make a fire clone that exploded in Torchwicks face throwing him back, but Torchwick got back up and was about to fire again, but Jaune quickly threw a batarang to knock the shot off, Torchwick then started to fire at him ''I thought, I just knocked you down Bats, so stay out'' stated Torchwick firing him.

Jaune dodged each shot making sure to keep it open for Blake who then was about to fire with Gambol Shroud in gun form, in force of habit Jaune threw a batarang knocking it out of her hand ''no guns'' he said before he got back to it and threw another one at Torchwick, hitting him in the face dazing him and causing him to stumble back, Jaune then tackled Torchwick knocking him down and then knocked the cane away and then proceeded to punch him in the face to knock him out, Jaune then got up and Blake walked up to him looking quite impressed.

''wow nice work'' said Blake ''I didn't think you had aura''

''I don't'' said Jaune lying, he did have aura but the suit suppressed it to make sure he couldn't use it.

''then how did you take the hit?'' asked Blake.

''the suit is very armoured and protects me from almost everything'' said Jaune ''it's bullet proof and knife proof''

Blake just nodded in surprise, they then turned as they heard a noise and saw Weiss getting thrown into there train cart.

''go help her, I still need to find my partner'' said Jaune running off.

 **(basically this all happens the same as it does in cannon)**

-LINE BREAK-

When Team RWBY came to, they saw they were in the city and the Grimm were attacking the people, they quickly gathered themselves and there weapons and rushed into battle to fight and protect everyone.

Meanwhile in the wreckage of the train Jaune just rushed through the wreckage of the train to the end, he needed to find him he needed to find Kalin, he dug through the rubble until he found who he was looking for.

''no'' gasped Jaune picking him up gently ''Kalin''

 **just to let you know, he's not dead, he's not dead, it's going to seem that way then next chapter or the chapter after that he's going to find out Kalin's alive alright.**


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

The Battle of the Breach was going horribly wrong as many of Beacons star students needed to be called in, Batman soon joined in throwing many explosive batarangs, which killed many Grimm, things were looking up more and more as Atlas dropped in there robotic soldiers and Glynda Goodwitch sealing the hole shut, soon the battle was done and everyone met up, even Jaune still in his batsuit, everyone was eyeing him in content or wonder, Ironwood strolled up and barked out ''thank you for your help Batman''

''yeah your welcome, now you did capture Torchwick and Joker right?'' asked Jaune, Ironwoods silence gave Jaune his answer ''for the love of god, do I have to do everything in this city?!''

''don't worry, we have them'' said Heston walking up, two cops behind him, one of them holding Torchwick in handcuffs, the other with the Joker.

''oh hey Bats'' smirked Joker as Batman glared at him.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Joker was sat in an interrogation room in the dark, everyone from the attack was in the watching room, Heston was sat right in front of Joker, they had no idea where Batman was, Ironwood had taken Torchwick into custody and his men were trying to interrogate him, Heston was trying to interrogate Joker.

''come on just tell us who you work for'' said Heston.

''I work for myself'' said Joker.

''really'' said Heston quirking a brow.

''yeah I don't care, I don't care for anything, to me everything's just a joke why should I care?'' asked Joker.

''hmm I see, well I'm going to get myself a coffee'' said Heston getting up, but not before taking Joker's cuffs off.

''ah what's this good cop, bad cop?'' asked Joker.

''no it's bad cop, even worse cop'' said Heston.

As he left the lights went on showing the students of Beacon that Batman was right behind Joker, he quickly slammed Joker's head into the desk and walked around to the chair, sitting down he glared at Joker.

''never start with the head, the victim get's all fuzzy'' said Joker ''he can't-'' Jaune slammed his fist down on Joker's hand growling, but Joker didn't react at all ''see right there, nothing''

''you wanted me, hear I am'' said Jaune.

''I wanted to see what you'd do and boy you did not disappoint me'' smirked Joker ''you let your partner die, even to me that's cold, now you see those fools want you gone, they think you being gone will make everything go back to normal, but me I know different, it's done, things will never be the same you've changed everything''

''then why do you want to kill me?'' asked Jaune.

''no, no, no, no, no, no, no, h-ha-ha-ha-ha, no I don't want to kill you'' laughed Joker before calming down ''no, no, no, you complete me''

Blake blushed fiercely, Yang raised a brow at that ''Blake are you ok?'' asked Yang.

All of a sudden Blake blurted out ''BATMANJOKERYAOI- I-I- mean- err, FORGET IT!'' everyone just looked at her weirdly, all of them having a blush on there faces as they heard her.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room things were really getting intense, ''your filth, your garbage, you kill for fun and money'' growled Jaune.

''don't act and talk like one of them, because your not, you might want to be but your not'' said Joker waving his arm at the glass ''to them your like me a freak and they need you now, but when they're done with you they'll throw you aside, see they're morals, they're code, it's just one horribly bad joke, that they will drop when trouble calls, I know, I'll show you, you see when the chips are down, these civilised people they will fight and kill one another to get ahead, they don't care about anyone but themselves as long as they survive screw it''

Jaune abruptly stood up and threw the table aside before grabbing Joker by his collar ''who are you working for!'' he growled.

''wow, you have all these rules and you think they'll save you'' said Joker, Jaune slammed Joker up against a wall, the Beacon students panicked a bit

''don't worry it's under control'' said Heston.

meanwhile in the interrogation room Jaune was still glaring down Joker, ''one, I have one rule, no killing'' said Jaune.

''well then you'll need to break that rule trust me'' said Joker.

''I'm considering breaking that one rule'' said Jaune.

''you are going to break that rule'' grinned Joker ''you know that kid, Robin I think you called him, he really took the beating good, he just grunted and cussed a bit, I gotta admit I was impressed by the kid''

Angered by this Jaune smashed Jokers head into the glass so hard it cracked the glass, before throwing Joker to the ground and kicked him in the face and then he quickly grabbed a chair and put it up against the door, Jaune then started to beat on Joker, punch after punch, no coordination, no sympathy, nothing, punch after punch, Jaune could her the door shaking as people tried to get in and cry's for him to stop, but no he couldn't stop himself, he knocked all of Jokers front teeth out but he didn't stop there, he just kept going, until he grabbed Joker and started to strangle him, he breathed heavily filled with so much rage.

''Batman don't do it'' said a voice, Jaune turned to see the door was ripped open and Superman was standing there.

''why, why shouldn't I?!'' growled Jaune indignantly.

''because your better than this Batman'' said Superman ''were heroes, plain and simple, people think we need to be heroes every day, but that's not true, sometimes it just takes one thing to be a hero, you've lived a hero every day, so keep being a hero, do that by recycling, helping old ladies across the streets, doing community service or sparing an enemy even if he deserves to die''

''this is super cheesy'' Yang whispered to Ruby.

Jaune looked down at Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime was now missing most of his teeth, bleeding from the nose and had two black eyes, he had really been messed up, Jaune slowly got off the clown and looked down at his hands, looking down ashamed, Superman patted him on the back to comfort him ''listen your partner is very much alive''

''what, why didn't you just tell me that from the get go!'' asked Jaune.

''well I needed to see if you deserved it'' said Superman ''by the way you were beating up Joker I couldn't in good conscious let you near a kid, now he's in room 106C''

When Superman said that Jaune just started running.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune immediately rushed into the room Kalin was in to see him on the bed, his mask was still on and everything ''J-Jaune?'' he asked, assuming nobody was around.

''Yeah I'm hear Kalin'' said Jaune rushing to his bedside.

''I-I'm sorry, I should have listened to you'' said Kalin.

''no it's my fault, I had been so use to working alone I should have kept you in the loop more'' said Jaune.

''no you were right Jaune, I-I had been going too far, you were right not to trust me, but I've seen the horror now, I'm sorry Jaune'' said Kalin.

''no it's fine Kalin'' said Jaune.

''Jaune you better go, you've been looking for me for a while right?'' asked Kalin ''you better make sure people don't get suspicious about Jaune Arc''

''ok Kalin'' said Jaune hesitantly, before walking out of the sick bay.

''hey is the kid ok?'' asked Superman who was waiting for Batman outside.

''yeha'' said Jaune.

''good I'm glad to hear that'' said Superman ''hey I'm going to be in Vale for a bit, I hope you don't mind if I help, I was thinking maybe we can make a Justice League of Remnant''

''yeah I like the idea Superman'' said Jaune.

''Charc, short for Charcoal, that's my name'' said Superman ''I heard your name was Jaune thanks to my super hearing, so I felt like you should know my name''

''ok then, I feel like my privacy has been a bit violated but thanks for letting me know your name as a little bit of a even thing'' said Jaune.

''ok, well listen I gotta go'' said Charc.

''ok and thanks Superman'' said Jaune.

''no need to thank me Batman just doing my job'' smiled Charc.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

It had been a week since the breech and the tournament had started up, Jaune was competing with his team, Jaune had been working with Charc for that past week as well, everyone was calling them 'Remnants Finest', it was pretty good, Charc was in Vale with his team, he was currently in Atlas Academy, Jaune had actually met them once, they were some pretty good people all in all, currently Jaune was with his team as well as Team RWBY, they were about to get some lunch when he heard, someone calling to him ''hey Jaune'' Jaune turned to see Charc.

Charc was dressed in his normal clothing of Demin jeans, a black jacket and a white shirt, he also had his hair combed and like Clark Kent, he wore glasses, they were his only disguise and made Jaune wonder, like how he wondered about Clark Kent, how does it work?!

''Oh hey Charc!'' called Jaune waving at Charc.

''Jaune who's this?'' asked Pyrrha as Charc walked up.

''Oh this is Charc, he's my friend'' said Jaune ''he's from Atlas''

''Hey hear for lunch?'' asked Charc.

''Yeah you want to join, I'll buy you some'' said Jaune.

''Nah, it's fine I brought my money I can get some myself'' said Charc.

''You sure?'' asked Jaune.

''Oh, yeah... oh wait I'm sorry, I, I don't want to intrude'' said Charc realising that the rest of Jaune's team and Team RWBY were there.

''Oh no we don't mind, do we?'' asked Pyrrha, everyone quickly said they didn't mind.

Charc sat down next to Jaune and ordered the same as everyone else had, they all ate in relative silence, kind of unnerved by Charc, a person who they didn't know but Jaune did know until Pyrrha broke the silence by saying: ''so how did you and Jaune meet?''

''Oh me and Jane met around the time Atlas came to Vale for the tournament and we just hit it off, we have somethings in common you see, like we both admire justice and we both kinda support our city's heroes'' said Charc.

''So wait, you guys have been meeting up and hanging out for a week now?'' asked Weiss.

''Oh, yeah me and Charc have pretty much become best friends'' said Jaune ''he and me are pretty similar, but kinda different''

''Hey, I just have to ask and I ask this to everyone I meet, what are your thoughts on Superman and Batman?'' asked Charc and Jaune honestly wanted to face palm.

'Nice, one moron, you might as well have just said: Hey, I'm Superman and Jaune's Batman, that's why we met up the same time as Superman and Batman did, brilliant Charc, just brilliant' thought Jaune to himself sourly, but surprisingly nobody did put it together and just gave they're opinions on Batman and Superman.

''They're both as good as criminals, they cause too many problems, honestly they should just go away, we don't need them or the problems they cause!'' said Weiss harshly.

''Ice Queen I think your going a bit too hard on them, they have done good right Blake?'' asked Yang.

''I can see why they do what they do, there are many problem's in this world and too much wrong in this world'' said Blake ''and if Superman has the power to help, he should help, say a little girl was trapped in a collapsing building and we let him do nothing, what then, but Batman is a little questionable to me, he leaves people why too hurt and he seems to think were still in war, when this is a time of peace''

''Well, I think they're kind of good, I think the world needs more people like them'' said Ruby.

''I like them, they're really cool and I like the way they break lots of legs!'' cheered Nora.

''Nora, I don't think you get the point of the argument'' said Ren ''I'm very neutral on the conversation''

''I honestly think Superman is in the right, but Batman's not, he's not a huntsmen nor does he have any kind of jurisdiction, but he prowls around the city and hurts people and people are actually behind him and they're leaving the Huntsmen and Huntresses and are saying that they don't need us anymore, because they have protectors like Batman and Superman, it's just disgusting to me'' said Pyrrha, this did hurt Jaune a little, but it relieved him, they didn't know.

'It's confirmed, my friends are idiots' Jaune thought, it kind of hurt Jaune the things that his friends were saying about Batman, then he smirked and decided to win some money and so he said ''Yang, 100 Lien says you can't beat Charc in arm wrestling''

Yang grinned ''Your on!'' she replied, the two of them start to arm wrestle or more like Yang did, Charc didn't need to move at all and he didn't have to, he knew what Jaune was doing hear and he decided to play along and there was no way Yang was going to beat him, he was Superman, no way and after an hour where not only Yang, but also Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all helping her, Charc won, easily.

Yang handed Jaune the 100 Lien, Jaune just grinned smugly ''I went easy on you'' said Yang.

''Yeah, you really looked like you were going easy on Charc'' said Jaune.

''Fine then, you beat him'' said Yang pointing to Charc.

''Oh, Yang, I know I can't beat Charc in arm wrestling'' said Jaune, slightly laughing.

''Yeah'' grinned Charc, before getting up ''listen I gotta go now, but meet ya up later for... the game?''

Jaune nodded knowing what he meant and said ''okay, yeah see you later for the game, see you later Charc''

Jaune then looked at Blake weirdly, everyone there was as she was a deep red and gasping and a little bit of blood was leaking out of Pyrrha's nose.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune met up with Charc, in there Batman and Superman costumes ''you do realise if any of my friends were smart enough, they would have figured out we were Batman and Superman and we'd be screwed'' said Jaune.

''Oh, calm down'' smiled Charc ''they wouldn't have figured out alright''

''I guess'' said Jaune shrugging.

''So, how has project 'Justice For All' going?'' asked Charc.

''Again, we are not naming it that'' said Jaune.

''Oh, give me a better name then'' said Charc.

''Later, for now lets go on patrol'' said Jaune.

''Ha, I call that you forfeiting so there for it's still Project 'Justice For All' take that Jaune'' said Charc.

As Jaune swung through the city, Charc following behind him, the two did have a conversation, something Jaune had actually been wondering for a while ''so, I've always been curious how do the glasses work?''

''Well, it's more like a... people only see what they want to see thing'' said Charc.

''Oh, I see'' said Jaune.

''So, how is Kalin?'' asked Charc.

''He'll, be out in a couple of days'' said Jaune.

''Oh, well that's good'' said Charc.

Jaune and Charc went through the city taking down criminals and helping people, they were making good progress, when they finished they looked up to the sky to see the Atlas ships were all flying above them.

''So, any idea what all the Atlas ships are for?'' asked Jaune.

''Actually, I know'' said Charc.

''Really, how?'' asked Jaune.

''Superhearing, it can be a real pain'' said Charc.

''Ah, so what do you know?'' asked Jaune.

''Well, apparently my and your headmasters are working in some kind of secret order, they apparently are doing something, they didn't say what as if it were unspoken about, but they seem to be thinking this is the best way for protection from an unspoken enemy'' said Charc.

''Hmm, so I guess were going to have to make sure that the enemy doesn't make there move and doesn't pull off there plan'' said Jaune, to that Charc nodded and they looked out on the horizon as the Atlas ships flew in.

 **Figured I'd bring this** **up, Charc's team is FNKI.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So hear, I'm back first chapter of 2018 on this fit, it's been a long ride, but hear we are a few things, I have been reading Doomsday Clock and think it's pretty good, I have seen the pictures with Brie Larson as Captain Marvel and I do think the costume is genuinely ok... I guess, I really don't understand the colour pallet change but hey what works I guess... I saw the Justice League movie and I thought it was better than the first Avengers movie (this is just my opinion lower your pitchforks and torches) I also saw Thor Ragnarok which while I agree it's the strongest of the Thor Movies it really pissed me off especially what they did when they butchered the Planet Hulk stuff.**

 **And that's pretty much it I think and before we start this chapter (yeah I know this is long, I'm sorry) I thought I should say this, this plays into part of omiging something from a Marvel movie or a trailer at least, from a superhero I don't** **particularily like and if you want to know why just PM me, doubt you will but options there, but I can see why people like him, this is going to reveal to the rest of RWBY's cast that Jaune is in fact Batman, then were going to get some more and then Dark Nights Metal, why so I can end this, I'm starting to get sick of it, but I understand you guys enjoy this so I want to give it a decent ending, don't worry I will do another fic where Jaune is a superhero most likely a DC one** **, but hey if you guys really want me to do Marvel fine I'll do marvel, even though I know only what I've seen in the movies and have had a brief glance in the comics on marvel as I am more DC.**

Chapter 19

Jaune and Chark looked to one another, they had agreed and made up a plan, they weren't sure if this plan would work but they most certainly would try it out to see if it would work, a day ago in the tournament, Yang had apparently broken one of Mercury's legs, but they didn't believe it and decided to investigate it, Kalin was now out of the hospital and was with them, Chark had planned on scanning the crowd as Chark Kent, while Jaune went in the control room, he had a plan to find if there was anything wrong.

''We in position?'' asked Chark.

''Yeah, I'm in position'' said Jaune.

''Hey, you ok, you don't sound like yourself'' said Chark.

''Something happened'' stated Jaune.

''I'm listening'' said Chark.

-FLASHBACK-

Jaune had been around the grounds of the fair with his team trying to cheer Pyrrha up, he knew something was up, Chark had actually told Jaune what was going on, he had found out what the headmasters were up to, with the Maidens and he knew that Ozpin had selected Pyrrha to be the next Fall Maiden, he didn't know what was wrong with her thought, he didn't know if Pyrrha was still questioning it, questioning if she should or should not become the Fall Maiden, Jaune decided to try and cheer her up, by offering her the cotton candy he had bought for himself, but he decided he might as well give it to Pyrrha.

''Hey, this may not be any green goop but I hope it helps'' said Jaune.

''Thank you Jaune'' said Pyrrha, they saw Ren and Nora who both decided to leave them alone.

''Listen your one of the first people to believe in me'' stated Jaune ''so if you need anything I'm hear for you''

''Thank you Juane, but you don't have to-'' she stopped when she noticed he had put his hand on top of hers.

''If I can do anything for you just tell me'' said Jaune.

''Your already doing a lot'' said Pyrrha resting her head against his shoulder, but soon she had a grimace on her face ''Jaune do you believe in destiny?''

''No I don't believe in destiny'' stated Jaune.

''I do'' said Pyrrha ''my view on Destiny is that we are all put on Remnant for a purpose, a purpose to fulfil''

''Ok, guess that makes sense, I still do not believe in destiny'' stated Jaune.

''Well, I always believed that'' stated Pyrrha ''and I always believed that I was placed hear to be a huntress''

''Well you can and even if your not a Huntress to do whats right and fight for what you believe in'' said Jaune.

''What and be like that thug Batman?'' asked Pyrrha ''he's horrible and people are behind him, I hate it alright Jaune, he's not a Huntsman yet he takes the law into his own hands as though he were some kind of law keeper and I just can't stand that, he hurts people, hurts the police and he shows to the world that being lawless is necessary, they're acting like he's a hero well he's not and he never will be''

''Pyrrha, listen I am kind of behind Batman, I remember what Vale was like before him, I think Batman has done a lot for Vale and a lot for Remnant in general, he's shown there are people willing to stand up, that you don't need to be a Huntsman, Huntress or anyone of power to do what's right, you just need to stand up and fight and protect the people you can protect'' stated Jaune.

''I-I thought you'd understand I guess you don't'' said Pyrrha sadly.

''Pyrrha look-'' started Jaune, but before he could say anything more Pyrrha used her magnetic Semblance and slammed Jaune into a wall, she then backed off and let him go.

''I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-'' she stuttered before running away.

''Pyrrha wait'' called Jaune only for it to be too late she had left.

-FLASHBACK END-

''So there, I have been thinking about what Bruce would do, he'd probably keep it from them, but I want to tell them, I'm starting to be afraid of what happens if they find out I'm Batman'' stated Jaune.

''You really want to tell them even after Pyrrha said all that awful stuff about you?'' asked Chark.

''Yeah, even after that'' said Jaune.

''Tell them then, don't just leave it'' said Chark.

''Well you heard them, they don't really like Batman'' stated Jaune.

''Yeah I guess'' said Chark ''but you might want to do it now or after this or they'll be really distrustful of you when they finally learn''

''I gu- wait do you see Emerald in the crowd, because Mercury is hear'' stated Jaune.

''What how, how do you see him?'' asked Chark.

''I have him on the monitors, he's fighting or attacking Ruby, I'm going to hack in and show it on the big screen'' stated Jaune.

''alright I'm looking for Emerald right now'' nodded Chark.

Jaune immediately started to hack into the systems ''damn it, might as well'' said Jaune as he phones Lucas and Arthur ''Arthur, Lucas I'm currently in the arena hacking into the monitors alright, listen now be ready because I have a feeling that shits about to hit the fan''

''Understood Master Arc, were getting ready to move now'' stated Arthur.

''Mr. Arc, you left without your Batsuit may I ask why?'' asked Lucas

''yeah it's fine Lucas, listen I needed to go in stealth mode as Jaune Arc, because with Jaune Arc I can act the fool and they won't suspect a thing, I'll just say I was lost, get ready to send me the Batsuit though'' stated Jaune.

''Got it Mr. Arc'' said Lucas before the call ended.

''Now to get you'' stated Jaune, he clicked a few keys before he finally got it on the big screen ''and there is the fall of great plan... or a mediocre plan that they were pretending was great because lets be honest if I could do that and there plan falls apart how good could it have been?''

Jaune's answer was given when the intercoms went off ''excellent work, Batman I assume, you really do defend Vale under all costs, but your going to fail tonight, as the contingence plan has been executed''

''He, he, he hello boy's and girls its me'' said the voice of a familiar clown.

''Oh damnit'' said Jaune, the air ships then began to fire on the city, as did other White Fang ships that flew into the city's airspace, causing mass panic and causing the Grimm to come.

''And you have a backup of course there was a backup plan'' sighed Jaune, before getting on the phone ''Chark you ready?''

''Ready'' stated Chark.

''Alright, get to the ring'' Jaune ordered, before hanging up and calling Lucas ''ok, Lucas send me the Batsuit''

''Right away Mr. Arc, an undisclosed location?'' asked Lucas.

''No in the arena'' stated Jaune.

''But Mr. Arc-'' stated Lucas.

''I know what I'm doing Lucas, trust me'' said Jaune.

''Yes Sir, Mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

Jaune quickly ran out of the surveillance room to the arena to see everyone gathered around, Team RWBY, SSSN, CFVY, ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO, Chark and the rest of Team FNKI and his team, more people than he wanted.

''Screw it'' he muttered, walking up to shark and nodding to him ''alright, you guys get back to Beacon me and Chark will take care of this, Chark will get me to the airships, Jokers there we can't let him take control then get back to Beacon''

''Wait what about you?'' asked Ruby.

''I'm going to stop the Joker, you guys get to Beacon and help protect it'' ordered Jaune.

''You can't go alone'' said Pyrrha.

''I'm not I'm going with Chark and someone else'' stated Jaune, Kallen had recovered and he was standing by in his Robin suit.

''Oh, this is ridiculous, you can't take on Joker'' said Weiss.

''I can and I will'' said Jaune.

''Chark, why are you doing this?'' asked Neon.

''Because he's my friend and he'll need my help'' said Clark.

''Nah, you won't I can deal with this after getting me there go back to Beacon'' ordered Jaune.

''You sure?'' asked Chark.

''Yeah'' nodded Jaune.

''Oh, Jaune stop this, this is ridiculous'' stated Weiss.

''I'm the one who has to stop Joker'' stated Jaune.

''Why, why you, why do you need to stop this?'' asked Weiss ''your probably the worse one of us, you can barely fight so why you?!''

A rocket locker crashed and opened up surprising everyone who saw what was in it.

''Because I'm Batman!''

 **And there, as said I do feel it's out of character, but there his friends now know he's Batman and it is going to play into things later, sorry if you didn't like it but I decided, I'll try doing it this way and if you guys don't like it to an extent like how people hated 'One More Day' I will not do what Marvel did and just force it down your throat, no I will actually fix it and rewrite this chapter.**


End file.
